I'm innocent, aren't I?
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: Lucy just can't get a decent job in this town but when she finally did, the place she works at just so happens to be the main hideout of the town's most feared mafia gang, Dragon Law. To make matters worse, she has been assigned to be an assistant to the devil himself. Her life just can't get any worse than this…right?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy just can't get a decent job in this town but when she finally did, the place she works at just so happens to be the main hideout of the town's most feared mafia gang, Dragon Law. To make matters worse, she has been assigned to be an assistant to the devil himself. Her life just can't get any worse than this…right?

**I don't own anything except for the story plot**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 1 - How did this happen!? ~<strong>

Just so you know, I am certainly **NOT** a slut! Just because I work at a club, doesn't mean I need to dress like a slutty barbie doll. Heck, the most revealing thing I ever wore was my swimsuit, which is not those small think bikinis, heck no, it was those one-piece swimsuit that allows you to swim freely. Anyway, I'm Lucy! Last name? Nope none, since I was disowned by my asshole of a father...but that's not the problem here. The problem is that here I am, sitting on the oh so infamous mafia group, Dragon Law's boss's lap with his left hand caressing my bottom and his right hand holding my cheek, where he so happen to be kissing me!

*Slap*

My face was blushing red with anger, as my palm was also a bit red since I just slapped the boss of Dragon Law...wait...Dragon Law...boss….OH MY FUCKING MAVIS! That was when I heard gun sounds being loaded, as I looked around me I saw multiples of guns pointing around me with no way to escape. Well, looks like I'll be visiting you early mom!

Meanwhile recovering from shock, the leader slowly touched the handprint from his cheek and turned to look at me, with a smirk on his pink lips.

"Well, this is going to be interesting" he said, with a gun also in his hand, which so happenly also pointing towards me.

Oh dear mavis, how did my life get to this!?

**~ Flashback ~**

"YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled my boss in anger, since he once again saw me slapping another customer's face. Well sorry, if I was just defending myself because that asshole of a customer tried to touch my butt AGAIN.

"Alright! I quit! Hope I never have to see your bullshit face again!" I yelled in anger as I showed them my middle finger and walk off like I give a fuck if he fires me, everyone there was an asshole to begin with anyway.

Great, now I have to find a new job. When I got home, I went and took a short shower, since with the budget I have doesn't allow me to have a hot shower more than 20 minutes. Doesn't really matter though, since I only take 10 minutes to bath. As I went out of the shower, I changed into my comfy sweatpants and lose shirt, made myself a hot chocolate and sat at the table with the newspaper on it. After minutes of searching for jobs, I found nothing that had enough to pay for rent and the rest of the bills.

"Goddamit! Anything would do right now! I just to pay my rent for next week!" I yelled in frustration as I turned to the next page and saw a 'Hiring Staff' ad. It was a job in the famous club down the road called Fairy Tail, apparently they wanted to hire a bartender preferably female, and pays $120 for a day. Not bad I suppose, but in a club?...Not really my preferences but I don't really have a choice, guess I'll have to do it until I find another job. So I called the number that was given in the ad.

"This is the manager of club Fairy Tail, how may I help you?" asked a person that sounded like female.

"Hello, I'm here about the ad about hiring for a bartender?" I replied

"Oh! May I have your name?"

"Lucy, just Lucy"

"Ok, please come to the club at 6pm, since we open at 7pm, I'll show you around"

"Thank you very much, have a good day" I answered as I ended the call. I looked at the clock and saw it was 4pm, 2 hours to 6.

At that time, I didn't know that the call I made would seal my fate.

**~ Time skip to 6 brought to you by a gunshot in the head ~**

I parked my car at the club's parking lot, smoothen my purple shirt that had the words 'Meh' in white on it, my dark blue jeans that matches my white and black sneakers and my grey hoodie jacket. To be honest, I didn't really care how I dressed but I needed the job, so I had to look decent. I went into the club doors, to see the staff getting ready.

"Excuse me, but we aren't open yet" said a gorgeous white hair lady with a pink gown dress.

"Um, I'm Lucy? The one that applied for the bartender job" I said

"Oh! I'm Mirajane, but call me Mira if you want. I'm the manager here and the person that talked to you on the phone." she said with a smile on her face.

"Come, let's get you changed into your uniform and I'll tell you what to do" said Mira as she handed me a outfit.

"Don't I have to have an interview first?" I questioned

"Oh no worries, since we are short on staff, so it doesn't really matter" she answered as I nodded and went into the changing room, that she shown me. As I was entering, Mira whispered "Your information doesn't really matter anyways" but I never heard it.

When I got in, I stripped my clothes off and changed into the uniform, which is a V neck white shirt, sleeves ended just above my elbow and the bottom part ended just below my tummy, and a short black pencil skirt that's being held with a mini white belt, a black vest with white buttons and an average length of black heels. To top it off, I tied my hair into a loose ponytail. It was strange how, the clothes fit me perfectly even though I never gave her my size, coincidence? Checking myself into the mirror, I looked pretty nice, thus I exited the room.

"You look great!" complimented Mira

"Thanks"

"Alright, let's introduce you to the club" she begin, and dragged me to the main room.

"Guys! We have a new worker!" Mira yelled as the people in the room turned to look at me.

"Hi…?" I said after a few minutes of awkward starring, they began to cheer.

"Hey! I'm Levy! What's your name?" asked a blue haired girl with an orange headband that held her bangs, she wore an orange dress that ended above her knees with shoulders shown but sleeves continued until her hands.

"Lucy" I replied as Levy smiled once more.

"Nice to meet you, well I'm going to go now, if you have any trouble ask me, ok?" said Levy

"Ok" I answered with a smile and she left.

"Alright, let me show you how to make the drinks" Mira said as she leaded me the way to the bar. After showing how to make most of the drinks that are usually highly requested, she told me she had work to do and left. So I was left alone at the bar, as the club open a minute ago.

**~ 2 hours later, 9pm ~**

It has been hours since I started, so far there were lots of customers asking for drinks and thankfully I never messed up, I just hope that the customers won't suddenly be disgusting perverts, because I know I really needed the job.

"Hhhhhheeeeeyyyy babe~" I heard a man as I turned around, he was obviously drunk with empty bottles of beer next to him, wow, he only stayed for an hour and he was already drunk, great now I have to deal with him.

"Cooommmeeee onnn~ wadda you sayyy~ I'll pay you for onnee nighht" he slurred out, looking at me with his creepy smile. I looked at him with a disgusted face, was that suppose to seduce me? Gross!

"U-Um, sir please kindly make your way home" I said as politely as possible, trying not to punch his face into a dislocated clown.

But no~ he just had to continue, "Come on babe, I'll make sure you have a night of pleasure" he winked at me, my mavis I feel like puking. This man is clearly in his 30s and is clearly married, since he has a ring on his finger.

"So sorry sir, but you are clearly way too old for me and is clearly married" I responded with my patiences running out. But he suddenly grabbed my arm and yelled at me, "Are you saying I'm old?!" Really? His acting like a stuck up high school bitch. I mentally sighed, this man just can't get a hint.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled louder as he gripped my arm harder, I swear I could see a bit of red coming out. By now, he has the whole club lookin at us, goddammit. I prepared myself to punch his drunktard face but another hand came and pulled the guy's hand out of his grip. I looked at the source and saw a pink hair man wearing a black suit and a scarf around his neck...wait...pink hair?

"The girl wants you to go" he said with a horrifying glare towards the man.

"A-Alright" the drunktard said as he quickly escaped, wow even drunk, he still knows how to run as I watch him wobbly run out the door.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard the pink hair person say, I turned towards him with a smile, "Thanks, I was going to punch him, if he didn't let go" as I looked at the place where it was gripped, yup it had a dark red marking.

"Punch? I didn't think someone as pretty as you would do that" the guy responded.

"Oh? You don't think I can beat up some drunk weakling?" I replied with one eyebrow raised and my arm crossed.

"Nope, I seen a lot of beautiful girls beating up a lots of people, but you seem more angel like then them" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Is that suppose to be a pick up line?" I question with a small grin, I like this guy already.

"Maybe, maybe not" he responded.

"Hm...I'm Lucy"

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"Nice to meet you, want a drink?" I said as I got a glass.

"A glass of Flaming Fire" he said as I looked behind for the brand of alcohol but it wasn't there.

"It's in the drawer below you" Natsu responded before I got the chance to turn around and ask, and sure enough it was there.

"Wow, you must come here often to know where the drink is kept" I said as I poured him his glass. He began to snicker and I gave a questioning face, "What's so funny?"

"I'm surprise that you don't recognise my name" he said

"Am I suppose to?" I asked

"Well, most people that have heard or seen me would have ran out" He said as I looked around and sure enough, there a lot more less people here. I wonder why.

"Erm...are we near closing time or something?" I asked as I heard a laugh on the left side of the club.

"Gihi! Bunny girl is damn funny! Or just plainly stupid" said a man standing next to Levy with his full of piercings.

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded with a frown. Bunny girl…?

"No, but for most people, than yes. It was close since the time we came in" he replied as I turned towards him again. Great, now I feel a chill running up my spine. My head was telling me to run out of there as fast as possible but apparently a part of me was telling me to stay. Ugh, why do I have to deal with this.

"Who are you?" I bluntly asked, well I'm curious, so it was either curiosity killed the cat or I get 8 lives left.

Natsu eyed at me and a smirked formed on his face, "Are you sure you want to know? You can run out now, if you want and no harm would come"

"So are you saying, if I know I would die?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned back to the counter, funny how I wasn't the least bit sad about it, I had a feeling he wouldn't hurt me.

"Hm, maybe not. Alright I'll answer, have you ever heard of Dragon Law?" He said as he finished his drink and poured more for him. Dragon Law? Haven't heard that name for awhile.

"A bit of it. Why? Are you going to say that you're the leader of it?" I said. If he was, then I certainly won't be surprised, thats for sure.

"Oh good job guessing, I a matter of fact am the leader" he responded.

"Is that so? Good to know" I answered and looked at his surprised face as I got wipe a glass clean with a small white cloth, after all it was still my job.

"You're not...going to freak out?" He asked and the whole room was filled with surprising faces.

"Well, it was kind of obvious when you kept acting like that, besides it's not like this is the first time I met a gang leader or anything" I said calmly. But on the insides I knew I was screaming. Oh fuck, he really was the gang leader. Geez, why do I keep getting myself into trouble?

"Now then, since I think that you are going to do some gang meeting right now, I better go" I said as I put the glass down and made my way to the changing room only to be stopped by a black hair guy with only pants on.

"Now what's make you think I would let you walk away since now you know?" I heard Natsu behind me said. I mentally sighed as a hint of fear came to me as I head a gun activate.

**Well Fuck**

Instince came over as I quickly grabbed the shirtless guy and back flip him, as soon as he was in the middle of the air I ran into the changing room, grabbed my bag and opened the window. Just in time to hear the door bang open and Natsu was there staring at me with the others behind him.

"Well, see ya!" I winked as I jumped out of the window, thank mavis I was at the first floor of the club. As soon as I got out, I quickly ran into my car, start the engine and drove into a mad speed. Only looking back after 10 minutes of driving, sure enough there was a black car chasing after me. I quickly drove to the highway in order to lose him, since I can't go home. I hit the highway, and twist and turned from to left the right of cars that was blocking. I looked behind and they were doing the exact same thing. Damn, at this rate I'm going to run out of gas. Then I saw a huge truck and another turning not to far away, good. I quickly turned to the front of the truck and turned into the turning down. As I looked behind, the black car went straight, so I smirk in success and made my way home.

**~ Next day ~**

**Ring Ring Ring**

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the clock as I smash the button off. I goggly looked at the time, 9am. Ugh, I have get ready for work….wait….I quitted, ah fuck now I have to find another job since I literally jumped out last night and I was having fun as a bartender too, except for the pervert part of course. I sigh and got into the shower, might as well get job hunting done. After the shower, I got dressed into a comfy sweatshirt, shorts and sneakers. Took my sling bag and walked out. I arrived at McDonalds for breakfast like I usually do, I know, I know it's super unhealthy but I'm poor, so I can't help it. I got my usual vanilla shake and the cheeseburger set and went over to sit at an empty table.

After eating, I got up and exited the restaurant. Time to prepare for the next hours on walking and trying to see if there were any 'Hiring' posters. 40 minutes later, I was still walking around town and still not a single poster on. I sigh as I crossed a dark alley between two buildings, only to be suddenly grabbed by a cloth on her mouth. I widened my eyes at I look at the figure that was kidnapping me.

"You sure made a lot of trouble, Blondie" the person said as I smelled some cologne in the cloth.

Then, my mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention, the characters are a bit OOC, out of character **

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 2 - Natsu's POV ~<strong>

"Oi flame brain! Can we kill the guy now?" Gray my right hand man asked. Who is now currently shirtless as usual. "Ice brain, shirt" I responded as he looked down and went of to look for his shirt for the 10th time for this mission. I sigh in frustration as I looked back at the Tiger Force member that was currently tied to the chair yelling on about how he doesn't know shit. I took a sharp blade knife and walked up to the man, seeing panic in his eyes, made me even easier to kill him.

"Look" I began as I held up the knife to his throat, ready to slice it anytime. "We could cut it nice and simple and you want feel pain or we could slowly start slicing, parts of your body and let you feel the pain in each and everyone of the cuts until you give us what we want to know" I threatened we my usual I'll-kill-you-so-badly-that-you'll-think-hell-is-heaven-for-you glare.

"I-I don't k-know anything! I know nothing about Dragon Law or Tiger Force!" the man yelled desperately for his life. Ah, here it goes again, the usual 'Oh no! Don't kill because I don't know anything! I swear I'm a innocent victim that's lying right in front of your face' bullshit.

"Mavis, I just want to rest already" I sighed as I position the knife to his left arm and slowly dug the tip of the blade into his skin, slowly dragging it down to see bits of blood spilling out. "But I guess torturing you also works, I guess." I said as a long slash began to form onto his arm as I proceed to the other arm. As the guy saw me walking to his right arm, he yelled "WAIT!" and so I did.

"Ready to talk?" asked Gajeel my left hand man, eating a metal rod. I swear doesn't his teeth break? Well I'm not the one to talk, I myself have this habit of eating super spicy hot food.

"T-Tiger Force is actually missing its leader!" he spat out his information as he nervously shook his body. Hm...who would have guess our rival is actually on a disadvantage right now.

"What else?" I continued to ask.

"T-The temporary leader is S-Sting and they are currently searching for their missing leader-"

"Wait!" I heard Loke, one of my subordinates yelled.

"Isn't Sting the leader?" Loke asked, which left the whole group wide eyed. That's strange, I was sure that no good bastard was the leader of the shitty gang.

"H-Hold on...you guys don't know about this?" asked the bewildered man. This certainly caught my intention.

"Know...what exactly?" I said as I swing the blade just a bit closer to him. But he never responded, after a minute of silence I got pissed and yelled "SPILL!" I was not a patience man, and you surely do not want to see what I am when I'm pissed.

"S-Sting is not actually the real leader, there's another person, he or she is always hiding in the shadows letting Sting do the commanding and of course….the paperwork" he said

"A she? Oh, what are the chances that it would be a she" joked Gajeel

"Gajeel, you know they have Minevera and let's not talk about Erza and Mira" I said as he immediately stopped laughing. "Plus, I wonder what Levy would do if she finds out, what you said" I continued mentally laughing at a sexually frustrated Gajeel because Levy would never forgive him. "Oi Boss! You aren't going to are you?!" said metal head yelled.

"Now, now, let's continue" I said as I turned my glare back to the man.

"T-That's it! I don't know anymore!" he yelled as I dangerously put the blade closer to his neck, "Oh really~?" I cooled as the blade was an inch apart of his neck. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! They are planning to fight Dragon Force because they thought you took their leader!" he quickly yelled in fear.

I then put the knife away from him and gave him a smile, for a moment there he thought he was going to be safe, until I turned my smile into a grin, "Thank you, traitor of Tiger Force" in which he turned shock, as I quickly held the knife and plunge it into his heart. Quick and swift, he was instantly dead.

"Just like I promised, a quick none torture death" I said, as I stood up and the knife still in his heart. "Come on guys, let's go back to Fairy Tail" I said as the members cheered.

"Finally!" Gajeel yelled. "Oh, miss your Levy already?" I teased as I head Jellal, my other subordinate laughing. "Oh Jellal, I'm pretty sure Erza's waiting for you with her strawberry cake" I smirked as I saw Jellal's face turn red. "Geez, we go to get you a girlfriend" I heard Ice Prick said, "Well, you got to notice the rain woman already" I taunted back, that made him shut up. To tell the truth, I don't really want any romantic feelings nor a deep relationship with any woman. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay or anything, no offence to those out there, but it's just that falling too deep into this so call 'love' makes it really hard to swim out of it, and since I'm the boss of Dragon Force, I can't possibly have any known weaknesses especially if that weakness is a human. In my point of view, humans are easier to destroy than some piece of junk, even though humans are physically harder to kill, but mental destruction is the easiest way to death.

Also because I just don't feel anything to the woman around me, not even my childhood friend Lisanna, which I turned her the fuck down, mavis I only see her as a sister but no, she just had to have a crush on me, so I had to turn her down harshly or else she would never give up and turn into a total jealous bitch when I get close to a girl. Anyway, I got into my black with flaming red strips Lamborghini and drove off to the club.

**~ Time Skip to Fairy Tail 9pm ~**

I drove into Fairy Tail's car park to park my car at my usual spot, only to be spot it taken by some small sliver Hyundai Elantra. Oh hell no! That was my favourite parking spot and I owned it….even though my name wasn't on it...damn! I sigh and park my car at another spot, at least I'll get my drink, that better not be taken by someone too. I looked at the Hyundai's number plate, '16-X777'

When me and my group went to the club, we saw Elfman the club's guard at the door as usual. "Hey Elfman!" said Gray as Elfman smiled at us, "Hey guys! There's a newcomer as a bartender, and she's a total MAN!" Elfman yelled. A newcomer huh? And apparently a girl, I wonder if she knows this was Dragon Law's main hideout. I mentally snickered, I can't wait to see her shock face when she finds out though, will she stay or run? But it was mostly the later. As Elfman opened the door for us, my eyes set on the bar.

Oh...my….mavis! I could feel my eyes widen, jaw dropping and a small blush was on my cheeks. At the counter, was the mostly beautiful angelic girl I have ever seen! She had blonde hair that looked as shiny as the sunlight, her bartender outfit looked amazing on her, heck it hung on her curves so perfectly I was so glad that gramps decided to let Mira handle the outfits. But...something wasn't right, she was smiling alright, but she looked kind of annoyed. Then I suddenly saw a hand grabbed onto her arm, somehow that made me boiled inside and made my heart stung, strange.

I turned my attention back to the bar and saw the man yelled "ANSWER ME!" Anger came over, as I ran towards the man and grabbed his arm away from the angel's arm.

"The girl wants you to go" I said with the darkest glare I ever made my entire life. "A-Alright" the drunktard said as he quickly escaped I watch him wobbly run out the door, good. Hopefully he doesn't come back or I'll personally deal with his face. I looked back to the blond and said "Hey, you ok?"

She turned towards me with a smile, "Thanks, I was going to punch him, if he didn't let go"

"Punch? I didn't think someone as pretty as you would do that" I responded, oh probably a bad move, dammit Natsu.

"Oh? You don't think I can beat up some drunk weakling?" She replied with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"Nope, I seen a lot of beautiful girls beating up a lots of people, but you seem more angel like then them" I said with a cheeky grin, hopefully that would make it up.

"Is that suppose to be a pick up line?" She question with a small grin. She looks so cute…

"Maybe, maybe not" I responded, snapping out of my fantasy before I got way too into it.

"Hm...I'm Lucy" She said, Lucy….swear angel Lucy….Lucy Dragnee- wait wat?!

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" I quickly replied, focus brain! FOCUS!

"Nice to meet you, want a drink?" Lucy said as she got out a glass.

"A glass of Flaming Fire" I said as she looked behind for the brand of alcohol but it wasn't there, I chuckled at her cuteness, of course it wasn't he was the only one that drank it anyway.

"It's in the drawer below you" I responded before she got the chance to turn around and ask, and sure enough it was there.

"Wow, you must come here often to know where the drink is kept" she said as she poured him his glass. I began to snicker and Lucy gave a questioning face, "What's so funny?"

"I'm surprise that you don't recognise my name" I answered, what will she do? I wonder.

"Am I suppose to?" she asked, tilting her head a bit. MAVIS STOP THE CUTENESS!

"Well, most people that have heard or seen me would have ran out" I replied as she looked around the club.

"Erm...are we near closing time or something?" She asked as I heard a laugh on the left side of the club.

"Gihi! Bunny girl is damn funny! Or just plainly stupid" said Gajeel standing next to Levy, and there goes Levy's scolding, wait, wait, BUNNY GIRL?! Where did that come from?!

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded with a frown.

"No, but for most people, than yes. It was close since the time we came in" I replied, to get her attention, as she turned towards him again, success!

"Who are you?" She bluntly asked, wow she must be very confused at this. Well, makes it more fun for me.

I eyed at her and a smirked formed on my face, "Are you sure you want to know? You can run out now, if you want and no harm would come", well she isn't really going to get hurt even if I tell her anyway, I mean why would I harm an angel?

"So are you saying, if I know I would die?" she asked as she crossed my arms and leaned back to the counter.

"Hm, maybe not. Alright I'll answer, have you ever heard of Dragon Law?" I said as I finished my drink and she poured more of it for me.

"A bit of it. Why? Are you going to say that you're the leader of it?" She said. Wow, she's not only beautiful but smart! The perfect wife!...really thoughts!? REALLY!?

"Oh good job guessing, I a matter of fact am the leader" I responded.

"Is that so? Good to know" She answered and looked at my surprised face as she got wipe a glass clean with a small white cloth.

"You're not...going to freak out?" I asked and the whole room was filled with surprising faces. She's so...different.

"Well, it was kind of obvious when you kept acting like that, besides it's not like this is the first time I met a gang leader or anything" she said calmly. Not the first time? Is she as strong as Erza? Oh shit, we're going to have double Erza's'!

"Now then, since I think that you are going to do some gang meeting right now, I better go" she said as she put the glass down and made her way to the changing room only to be stopped by Gray, whom is still shirtless, at least he wore pants.

"Now what's make you think I would let you walk away since now you know?" I said with my boss mode activate. I then heard a gun activate by Jellal, wait is he seriously going to shoot her!? Before I could tell Jellal to put back the gun, Lucy suddenly back flip Gray and ran into the changing room. I would have laugh my butt off, if only I wasn't as shock and surprise like everyone in the room was. I went out of that state first and quickly ran towards the door, banging it opened with the rest behind me. I saw Lucy sitting on the window with her bag sling over her shoulder, she was beautifying, the moonlight shone on her like a shining star. She proceeded to wink and said "Well, see ya!" and jumped out of the window.

A strange feeling shot into my heart, and I instantly got the feeling of possessiveness in me. My mind went blank, and all I could think was...**she's mine**. I too jumping out of the window and ran after her, she was fast I'll give you that but you were faster. Unfortunately, she had already started her car, the exact same car that took your parking spot, the same car that I had memorise the plate number.

I evilly smirked, "Loke! Jet!" I yelled out for the two most fastest drivers, I knew.

"Yes, boss?" they said.

"Get your cars out, and head out for the wild chase" I said pointing to where Lucy drove away. They nodded their heads and drove off in full speed.

"Don't you want to full her too, Natsu?" asked Erza, looks like she finally finished her 3 layer strawberry cake.

"Nah, I got her plate memorised. Besides, we have to set up the room for our guest, don't we?" I grinned at them and they instantly knew what to do, thus they ran off for the 'decorations'.

"Oh my" giggled Mira, I turned towards her and gave her a questioning look. "I can't wait to see pink and blond hair babies!" she cheered in excitement. "MIRA! I'm not doing that!" I yelled at her, face flushed in red. I swear, in this kind of moments, it makes me look like an innocent human being, but everybody knows it's the opposite.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohayo minna-san! Just here to warn you that, I might add a lemon into the next chapter. But this is my first time for writing one, so sorry if it sucks. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I tried not to put Natsu as dense as he is, since I think dark Natsu is smarter. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews :3 **

**Chapter 1 - **

**Rose Tiger: Oh, is that what it is? Thanks for telling.**

**Tamwyn4ever, Snavej, X-RayWildCharge , Guest , icecreamnova , chocolatequeen , fairywizard : Thank you**

**Chapter 2 - **

**Snavej: Well, he has to act like a boss in front of his gang but no he isn't going to. Also, you'll find out soon.**

**janekins , Rose Tiger , DarkRose358 : Thank you :D Here's your update.**

**icecreamnova: I know but it's my first lemon, so...**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 3 - You are mine ~<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

Darkness. That was all I could see, I tried moving my hands but it was being held by a rope...wait...chain! Fuck! How did I get caught so easily?! Stupid asshole of a cloth, ugh, I think my guardian angel betrayed me….not like I had it in the beginning anyways. I tried moving my legs and lucky me, it wasn't tied. But whoopie doo, I can't unchain myself with my legs, I'm not that flexible.

What am I chain onto anyway?...It feels like a bed….WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING ON A BED?! Unless….yup, I'm only in my underwear. Oh fuck! I'm going to get rape! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! Oh please, please, tell me this is a nightmare! That I'll wake up and notice I'm still at my rundown home. Ok, ok, calm down Lucy you can get out of this, just...pretend to sleep! Ya! That's it! Then kick his balls when they unchain you! Alright!

**Natsu's POV**

It was the next day, both Loke and Jet failed to find Lucy. Seems to me Lucy outsmarted them because I know no one can outrun the fastest drivers in Fiore. I looked at my watch, 10 am. Laxus and his group should have Lucy in right now. Ah, Laxus's group is the fastest to do their business done, if they got the right amount of information needed and I knew every inch of her information, in just an hour. The wonders of a car's plate number could do.

"Natsu-san, we have successfully captured the girl you have requested for" said Freed, as he appeared beside me, mavis where does it come from? I barely heard his footsteps.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Well, we put her in the usual room but Mira-san said she would take care of the rest, when me and Bickslow went to put Miss Lucy down" replied Freed. Oh no, out of all people it had to be Mira? Sigh, guess I'll have to go see what's she doing to Lucy. Hm, the name Lucy is way too common and she is definitely unique, Luce is such a better name. Ya, I'll call her Luce from now on.

**Reader's POV**

Natsu entered the room after unlocking several locks with his master key, which only he and Mira have. When his eyes turned to the middle of the room, he was shock to say that there was a bed and furthermore there she was, the beautiful angel, lying on the bed. Only equipped with her light pink bra and matching panties.

Oh. My. Mavis.

Beautiful doesn't describe her right now, she was beyond hot, she was gorgeous. Her skin was pearly white and not pale as those sparkling vampires. Her breasts looked so round and bouncy if you took out the little piece of cloth. Natsu couldn't describe what he was feeling right now, all he knew was that he could feel his member tighten and was threatening to burst if it wasn't inside the angel, no, goddess's inside.

Noticing the door still wide open, he quickly closed the door and locked it because he knows what he'll do. He went over to Lucy and see how she was in the already dim lighting. This is was not suppose to happen, she was suppose to be tied to a chair and surrounded by weapons like knives and guns but it was the exact opposite. She was tied to a bed with chains bounding her hands together and she was blindfolded, also the weapons were replaced by dildos and sex massagers. Oh no, Mira would have a lot explaining to do.

Natsu saw her breathing and she was indeed fake sleeping, not that it mattered to Natsu. Natsu knew he shouldn't feel like this but his eyes shown a heavy dark lust, when he looked at the mirror in the room. Slowly his mind became blank, only leaving one single thought in it, **take her**.

'No! No Natsu! Stop thinking that!' Natsu thought in his mind, he knew what he wanted to do but he would have to settle the necessary things first. He let out deep breaths and calmed his mind.

"I know you're awake" he said with every ounce on not jumping on her.

"..." Lucy kept silent, maybe he was just joking. She's taking that chance on but she had the feeling that he wasn't lying.

"Talk or I'll do something you'll regret" Natsu spoke, he didn't really have time to play, he needed answers fast and then take a shower, a very very cold shower.

"...What do you want?" Lucy started speaking, she didn't want to get rape and she wasn't taking any chances.

"That was what I wanted to know what do you want, Miss Heartfilia" spoke Natsu.

Lucy was shock, how could he found out her last name so fast? Did he search into her past as well? No, the Heartfilia background is highly locked.

"If you're wondering how I knew, well let's just say to never underestimate our genius hacker, Levy" said Natsu.

"D-Did you look into my past as well…?" questioned Lucy

"Yes, and I know you have nothing to do with the Heartfilia Estate now but I can't take the chances, what were you doing at the club yesterday?" Natsu responded.

"I was working! I needed a job to sustain my life, if you really did check my background then you must know that I'm fucking poor!" Lucy yelled, was that all he wanted to know? Then he didn't need her to be barely naked.

"Hm, I guess that's reasonable….Say, since you want a job. I could give you one right now" He said, he was putting his plan to action. He couldn't wait any longer than this, 'Screw the shower' he thought.

"How about you get me unchained and let me get dressed before we talk Mr. oh so powerful boss" hissed Lucy, even though she was blindfold, she knew that sexy voice anywhere.

Natsu 'hm' and pulled down the blindfold down from her eyes, revealing her beautiful brown eyes. Once Lucy adjusted her eyes to the light, she saw the small smirk on Natsu's face and that somehow got her excited.

'Huh? Why do I….feel so hot?' Lucy thought as the air became harder to breath and she was breathing with mouth, her face was flushed with red for some reason and her eyes felt heavy to lift, if it wasn't for Natsu's hot hazel brown eyes, she would have notice her panties getting wetter and her nipples getting harder by the second.

Natsu was taken back for a second, he wasn't expecting Lucy to show such a seducing face expression. But Natsu didn't mind at all, heck seeing her like this made Natsu want more. His member couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her so badly but he wasn't a person to rape. However, seeing how her expression was like that, all his senses disappeared.

His lips made his way to Lucy's lips in a breath second. Natsu continued to deepen the kiss by lightly biting her bottom lip, asking for entrance in which Lucy agree to by opening her mouth. He slip his tongue in and explored her mouth and Lucy did vice versa, hence they started battling for dominance and soon Natsu won the battle. All while moving onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.

They broke apart after a few minutes because the need of air came. "P-Please unchain me...I-I want to feel you…" panted Lucy, and so he did. Once the chain was open, Lucy could feel her arms again. "Are you sure…?" Natsu asked as Lucy sat up, in which Lucy responded by giving Natsu a small peck on the lips, whispering "I want you...", Lucy's mind was blank, she didn't know what to feel anymore, her body was on fire and it felt like if she doesn't get released she would explode. She didn't care why she was here, what he was doing or whatever, she just wanted **him**.

Without anymore hesitation, Natsu gave her another hot kiss while unhooking her bra, revealing her bouncy C-cup breasts and perky pink nipples. Natsu broke apart the kiss and slowly made his lips onto her neck and slowly continuing all the way to her left breast, while his other hand was massaging the right side and his left was caressing her back. Lucy moaned in excitement as she wrapped her around his neck. "A-Ah...Natsu, don't tease me…" Lucy said as they both felt her panties wet. Natsu smirked in pleasure as he lay Lucy back down to the bed and moving his head to take off her soaked panties with his mouth.

Natsu was very aroused by the sight of Lucy's vagina, so he began to lick it with his tongue. Licking up the liquid and inside of the part. Lucy moaned even louder at the pleasure she was having. To get her even wetter, Natsu placed two of his fingers in and began thrusting her, which made Lucy yelp in surprise.

"A-Ah! Natsu more…!" Lucy spread her legs even wider as Natsu planted more kisses onto Lucy's body. Natsu could feel that Lucy was a virgin, he was a bit surprised at this fact. He wasn't sure on how the the angel never touched her holy place but it made him happier and excited, knowing he was going to be her first.

"N-No fair…" Lucy breath out as to which Natsu gave her a confused look. "I..I'm naked, while you're still fulling clothed…" she continued to say. Natsu gave her a grin and said "Excited now are we" which responded with a blushing Lucy. Natsu quietly chuckled and started stripping himself.

Once he was fully naked, Lucy noticed his big and hard member, "I-Is it even going to...fit?" Lucy asked with a very innocent voice. "Don't worry about it" smiled Natsu as he position himself near her entrance and without warning, thrust into her.

"AHHH!" Lucy yelled out as Natsu grunted at the tightness in her walls, it was squishing his member, which made it grow even thicker. Natsu began to move in and out of her with a fast pace. "AH! It hurts!" yelled Lucy with small tears near her eyes but then her yelling stopped and turned into moans of pleasure. The pleasure Natsu felt was unsubscribed, heaven was reaching for the both of them as red liquid spout out of Lucy. After a few more thrusts, Natsu finally pulled out and collapsed next to her. Natsu glanced over to Lucy and saw her already asleep, it must have really exhausted her. With a smile on his face Natsu pulled the blanket over them and cuddled Lucy to sleep.

Unknown to him, there was a mini hidden camera under the table of weapons, which so happen pointing towards the bed. "Ara, ara, that was better than I thought" giggled the person behind the camera. Next to her was an injection needle, which was half filled with a drug that would make the person horny to the first opposite sex. As she happily imagined pink and yellow hair babies running around the club, since she did 'forgot' to put condoms in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! My first lemon! Tell me how it was please! I want to know :)<strong>

**Next chapter : Regret **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I think I'm going to put more Dark Natsu in the story because we can't let Lucy escape now can we? (****づ。◕‿‿◕｡****)****づ****ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) Actually, let's make him a bit stupid.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 4 - Regret<strong> ~

**Lucy's POV**

I snuggled in more to the warm source next to me, it was very comfortable and seemed like the only source of heat in the cold room. Strange, she didn't remember having such a warm pillow and she definitely doesn't remember having the warm pillow have arms and hugging her from behind too!

I quickly dart my eyes open and saw a man's chase, boy he had hot abs! Wait, wait, focus Lucy, focus as I looked up and saw Natsu's pink hair. In that instant, all the memories from yesterday appeared into my head. Oh. Fuck. Did...I just….lose my virginity to some person I barely knew!? What the fuck came over me? I don't remember becoming that horny when I meet him. One of his members must have drug me! Goddammit!

I looked up at Natsu's sleeping, hopefully he wasn't awake yet. Hey, his sleeping face is actually cute...wait, did I just said he was cute?! Come on Lucy! This guy partially rape you, even though you were kind of enjoyed it, but it was probably the drug. I tried wiggling out of his arms that were around me but the more I tried, the tighter it came.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Natsu with his eyes half open.

"Away from you!" I yelled at him as he frowned in disappointment.

"Aw, but you were enjoying yourself so much yesterday" he said as I felt my face blush in embarrassment, "That wasn't me! I was drugged by who knows what!" I protested.

"Guess that explains it, it was probably Mira that drugged you. Since she was the person that did strip you into your underwear" He told me. Mira? That beautiful manager? Oh my mavis, can't believe that I thought she looked like an angel.

"Ugh...just let me go already!" I yelled as small tears appeared at the corner of my eyes. I can't believe this! First I get kidnapped, strip and drugged but I got rape and actually enjoyed it? What now? I get killed? This is the worst week of my life.

"Woah now, calm down. Look, I'm sorry that Mira had to do those things to you, I was merely just going to talk to you and offer you a job…" said Natsu with a slightly dark voice at the the last part.

"What job?" I asked, I can't help but ask. I mean I'm jobless and there seem to be nothing at anywhere right now, so why not ask. After all, it can't be that bad right? He seemed nice, besides what is the worse thing he could possibly do….

"Become my woman"

….except that, that is totally bullshit!

"The fuck?!" I yelled at him, giving him a very confused face.

"You heard me, become my woman. You get to live in my home for free, buy anything you want and get a comfy bed to sleep on" I heard Natsu propose.

"Are you saying I'll get all that if I just keep sleeping with you?!" I yelled in anger, who does this person think I am?! I may be poor and desperate for a job but I will absolutely NOT become a person who sells her body to money!

"It's not a bad offer right?" Natsu said. WHAT?! Mavis kill me!

Meanwhile, what was going on in Natsu's head was the total opposite. 'What was she so angry about? I mean she get's to stay in my house than her old run down apartment. Heck, she could go shopping almost everyday, so why not? All I need is a person to clean my house and hang out with me like a friend, it's not like she needs to kill people or anything. That what it means on becoming my woman right? That was what Gajeel told. Sleeping with me? Well ya, we have to sleep under the same roof after all'

**Back to Reader's POV**

"Oh fuck no! I rather die of starvation then do that" hissed Lucy, unknown to her that comment made a stung into Natsu's heart. Lucy pushed Natsu's arms away and got up away from the bed. However before she could even take one step, her legs gave out and she started to fall to the fall, thankfully Natsu was there to catch her.

"What? Why" asked Lucy as she glared at Natsu. "Hehe, sorry Luce. Guess I did it to hard" smiled Natsu. "Luce?" questioned Lucy as Natsu nodded, "Your new nickname" in which Lucy responded by giving him a light blush.

Natsu grinned at her and carried her bridal style, Lucy yelp in surprise as she was suddenly lift off the ground. "Where are we going?" asked Lucy, "To the bathroom, we're both sweaty from yesterday" responded Natsu.

"B-Bath with you?!" Lucy yelled, hasn't this guy heard of privacy?

"Well, we are already naked together, so I don't see why not" Natsu said as he proceeded to open the door to the bath without letting Lucy drop.

"T-That's not the point! Fine, but don't you dare touch me!" Lucy said as her embarrassed face shown when she was laid down to the bathtub that was more than big enough for the both of them. Natsu got in as well, he was lying at the end of the bathtub but Lucy was on the other end.

"Come on Luce, here is way more comfortable" Natsu said as made a hand gesture to make Lucy move forward.

"I-I'm fine here" mumbled Lucy as she moved her hands to cover up her parts and looking away embarrassedly.

"Oh come on Luce, we already saw each other's body already. What's there to hide?" asked Natsu as Lucy mumbled a "S-Shut up". Letting out a sigh, Lucy slowly went over to Natsu's arms because the other end of the bathtub wasn't that comfortable. As she snuggled into his arms into a comfortable position, Natsu hugged Lucy from the back with his arms just right under Lucy's boobs.

"More relaxing right?" grinned Natsu as he hugged his soft and delicate pillow.

"I guess so…" mumbled Lucy with a heavy blush as she tried to concentrate her mind on anything else except him but it just wasn't working. Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm hands rubbing her back.

"Here, let me wash your back for you" said Natsu as he poured more soap onto her back and gently massaging it.

"N-Natsu? You don't have to" said Lucy trying not to moan out because the massage she was getting was really great and relaxing all her tensed muscles. "Just think of it as a apology for Mira drugging you" said Natsu as he finished her back and made his hands went over to her belly. "NATSU! What are you doing?!" yelled Lucy in surprise as Natsu continued rubbing her belly.

"A-Ah" Lucy moaned softly as he went just a bit higher, just an inch under her breasts. "Who says I can't have a bit more fun?" said Natsu in a hush and sexy voice, as he licked his lips with a seductive face. "Na-Natsu...I-I said no touching…mhm..." breath out Lucy, when Natsu started rubbing her breasts with each hand on one.

"Come on, Luce. You know you like it" whispered Natsu in Lucy's right ear, as to which he lightly bit after whispering. Lucy felt like her body was on fire, was it because of the drug? But she was sure the effects were already gone since last night. She then felt a hard stick poking behind her. Oh no, she wanted more!

"O-Oh….Ah! Natsu please!" cried Lucy as she turned around and faced Natsu, which gave him a clear view of her boobs. "Please what?" teased Natsu with a sexy smirk on his face as he continues to see Lucy panting heavily, panting heavily with her sexy face. "P-Please….m-make me...cum…." mumbled Lucy in embarrassment as she gazed sideways with a cute blush.

Natsu continued to smirk and went over to the other end of the bath, and pulled out the plug, which made the water slowly decrease. "Alright I will, but first…" Natsu began to say as the water was nearly to their foot level, "Make me cum" He finished saying as he showed Lucy his magnificent hard banana, in to which Lucy's face turned red as Erza's hair colour. "B-But…." she embarrassedly said. Lucy was innerly screaming her heads off right now, what was she doing?! But...it didn't feel wrong. "You want to cum right? So do it" Natsu ordered, as Lucy hesitantly but slowly bended her upper body to his lower part.

"D-Don't blame me if I'm not good…." whispered Lucy, "Don't worry, just think of it as a lollipop" growled Natsu, he wanted to cum into Lucy, bad. Natsu began to point his tip near to Lucy's lips. She slowly cleared her mind and imagined it was a big lollipop, she let her tongue out and licked the tip. Natsu's body shivered at the ticklish touch, which Lucy noticed and made her had more confidence.

She began to lick it even faster and lower, while using her hands to play with the rest of his length, slowly turning left and right. Lucy liked the taste, it was….like...a fire taste, it made Lucy's mouth and body turn into peaceful fire. She started to put the lollipop into her mouth, just the right length to not choke her, when she made her head go up and down in a fast pace.

Natsu was exploding inside his brain and heart. He had never gotten this excited or this much pleasure all at once. Mavis, he was about to explode right into her mouth! But before he could, he used the last of strength he had to pull Lucy out and pushed her down, instantly pushing it inside of her.

Lucy was confused at first, why did he pulled her out? Was she doing it badly? Until he pushed her down and instantly made his member in and started to thrusting in and out, so fast that it made her pussy heat in pleasure, as she was sure she was about to come anytime soon. Natsu pulled out for the last time and they both came at the same time.

**After they both had a decent shower **

They both were now fully clothed by clothes that Mira bought them when they were in the bathroom. Lucy had the feeling to stay as far away from Mira, since she just gave Lucy to wear a pink sleeveless tank top and a mini dark blue skirt with a mini 'Sexy' word next to the left pocket, black leggings and dark blue flats with pink ribbons. All in all, it showed off all her curves.

"C-Could just go back to my apartment and change out of this?" asked Lucy turning to Natsu.

"Why? You look fine with me" said Natsu

"I-I just don't feel comfortable in this clothes" Lucy said, she didn't like showing off her skin.

"Well too bad, I already sold off your apartment and your things" said Natsu

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Lucy with shock. He was kidding right?! There was no way he could sell her all her stuff in just one night.

"What does it matter? You could just buy new ones" Natsu said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Y-You….." mumbled Lucy as anger went towards her hand now made into a fist, how dare he!

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" yelled Lucy as she ran towards Natsu, punching him in the face and 'Lucy Kick' him into the now holed wall.

In that instant Lucy immediately regretted that she ever met him.

* * *

><p><strong>Not what you expected from the title right~?<strong> **:P Hehe, well I'm probably going to update slower because my holiday ended today. (I'm so smart right? To start a fanfic at the end of the holiday -_-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Btw, you guys do know this is still the flashback right? Just a really, really long flashback :)**

**~ Chapter 5 - No More Nice Natsu ~ **

**Natsu's POV**

Ow, ow, ow! I could hear my bounds cracking with the pressure against the wall. Who knew Luce could kick this hard? Ugh, she was so lucky that I like her or else she would have been dead and burned, don't ask why I burn their dead bodies. I have a bad habit on loving fire, although whenever I go near to one, it doesn't hurt me but still burns my skin.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?! I HAVE IMPORTANT STUFF IN THERE!" roared Luce in her voice that was even more high pitched than usual, as I quickly covered my ears from the volume. Mavis, my sensitive ears are hurting.

"Chill Luce, didn't I already told you, you can buy anything else to replace those old crumply stuff. I been in there and trust me, it'll get you sick in no time. I mean, you don't even have a fridge" I stated, that old room was giving me headaches whenever I thought about it, it was full of cockroaches and who knows what other insects that are crawling in there.

But by the look on Luce's pretty heart-shape face, she was not happy about it. "I can't believe you! Some of those stuff are irreplaceable!" she hissed and looked at me like I was about to be eaten by a snake, which was her, a very sexy snake if I might add.

"Alright, alright, I'll get back all your belongings but then that house is goodbye, alright?" I huffed, I knew battle to deal with an angry woman as thoughts of Erza and Mira came in.

"Really?" I heard Luce asked with sparkling eyes. Oh good, I'm not deaf anymore from her high pitch screaming. I sighed in response as I took out my phone and message the house dealer.

"There done, happy now?" I asked as I showed her the message and she nodded with her bright smile still on her face. I rolled my eyes at her childish personality and walked towards the door, opened it and walked my way to the club, which was right upstairs. When I got the door open, I looked back and saw that Luce was standing right behind me.

"Morning!" I called out as I slammed the door open, which got the attention from everyone in the room.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" giggled Mira, right; she was the one that caused all this.

"Mira, you're going to need to apologise" I ordered as I pointed to Luce that was still quietly standing there.

"Oh for whatever for?" said Mira as innocently as possible, but everyone knew that there was a devil's tail below that fake halo. I sighed in frustration, is she really going to do this to me? I don't want to see another mad Luce, at that thought I turned behind me and saw Luce staring at a wall.

"Luce?" I called out, but she never responded.

"Ara ara, looks like the drug is wearing off" I heard Mira said as I saw her took out a notebook and scribble some notes on it.

"What fucking drug did you give her?!" I yelled in a panic tone. Fuck, don't tell me Luce is going to get sick from that who knows what drug.

"Oh don't worry, that potion is merely a new product produced by Wendy, called the 'Hormones Explosion'" smiled Mira. Oh Wendy, she was the gang's medic and also in charge on making the poison. I was really surprised when I met her, she was only 13 and already made a huge bag of poison and could already heal wounds that would take doctors hours for surgery. Don't ask me why she has the habit of making potions, it was usually meant for curing some odd sickness or temporarily disguises, but to make a sex potion? Wow, I was really lucky to have met her.

Then I watched Luce slowly went back to her senses and stopped starring at the empty wall. "Uh…. what happen?" questioned Luce as she looked around her in confusion. Wait, she doesn't remember!?

"Lu-chan! What was the last thing you remember?" asked Levy, eager to start a conversation to Luce.

"Um…right, I was kidnapped and then I blank out because of a cloth. Hm, next thing I knew was I'm standing here right now and dressed in this…..THE FUCK AM I WEARING!?" Luce responded. Seriously? She forgotten all the things we done? Well, it's probably better this way.

Luce nodded with a slight frown and wrote some things on her board, while the other members just looked at me like I was going to react to some shit.

"Well Bunny Girl to make it simple, you and Salamander had se-" grinned Gajeel but I quickly interrupted him, "Had one of my female members to change you and lead you to the club" I nervously smiled at her, as I heard the others quietly giggling, so I shot them a glare that said 'You tell, you die' which they imminently went silent.

"Alrighty then, let's get down to business." I said as I turned into my serious boss mode. Everyone else except for Luce turned to their work mode, while Luce just stood there still confused in all of this, I got to admit her confused face is really cute.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I bought you back here to say discuss the matter of me wanting you to join the gang." I started nice and simple. Luce responded to me with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

"Me? Join Fairy Tail!?" Luce questioned. "Did I stuttered?" I taunt back, hey I can't play nice now can I? Luce looked like she was giving it some thought. After a few minutes she looked back to my gaze and gave me a bright smile. I felt my own lips tug upwards with the sense that she was going to accept.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu-san but I have to decline this offer" Luce politely apologised. I felt my lips turn into a deep frown...excuse me? "What?" I asked her with a harsh glare placing on my eye, did I hear it wrong?

Luce cleared her throat and nervously looked at everywhere but never looked into my eyes, "As I said, I can't" she repeated at that point, the room turned into a silent cold aura.

"You do realise that, if you disagree we will have to kill you" I hissed as I heard the men behind me getting ready to pull out their guns. What was this girl doing?

"O-Of course but I won't tell! I swear!" I heard Luce yelled while watching her tremble in fear. What is this? No, who is this? I don't remember Luce being this weak. I held up my hand to stop my men from loading the guns and walked up to Luce with my own gun in hand. Ah, my favourite gun that I named Fire Roar. Why? Because it can shoot through like fire and it is like a powerful roar, so why not name it that. Well, too bad that it might kill this angel.

"Look, why don't you want to join?" I asked with my gun pointing right at her guts side as I used my index finger to lift her chin upwards to face me.

"B-Because I-I…." I heard her whisper until she leaned in closer and her lips met mine. I was shock, I could feel the whole gang behind me looking at us with a confused face. I felt myself lower the gun and she took the opportunity to use her leg and kick me at the place where the sun don't shine. Fucking Mavis it hurts so bad!

"Cuz I don't want to!" I heard Luce shouted with a victory smirk and before I could even blink she was out of the door. Everyone in the room was stunted, never expecting that would happen. I quickly recovered my pain and let out a dark and painful glare of hatred.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Everyone go get her! Alive" I ordered and they imminently snapped out of their stuntedness and ran out the door.

Fuck, I shouldn't have let my guard down! Alright Luce, you just had to be a bad girl. Looks like no more mister nice Natsu anymore. I had a terrifying and mad aura around me as I got out the door and pulled out the tracker that I had put inside of Lucy's clothes.

I'll make you regret that you defied me, Luce. I'll make you wish you haven't even met me.

**Lucy's POV**

Haha! This is so fucking funny! I'm being chased by a group of deadly members from a powerful gang and I'm also running away on foot! Because guess what? I just remembered that I didn't have my car because I apparently got myself kidnapped! How smart Lucy! SO FUCKING SMART! I thought that I could outsmart them again but no~

I hated this, why do I have to join their gang?! I'm poor with no special talent and not that strong either, so why? Ugh, I feel my head throbbing when I tried to remember how I actually stood there. Did they drug me or something?

After a few more miles of running, I was dead fucking tired. I looked behind me and saw that there was two cars driving towards the road and I'm guess that it was the gang, god dammit. Giving up on running straight, I just ran into the woods that was right beside me. Hey, I know it's dangerous to do this but I rather stay in the woods and get a better chance at living then getting caught and brought back just to get shot.

**After half an hour in the woods**

This is horrible! After a few minutes of running in, I heard the cars parked beside the road and some of the members entered the forest. So I ran more deeper in and hid on top of a slightly tall tree, in hopes of them passing by.

20 minutes later, I heard them walking with a torch light in their hands just below the tree. I stayed as silent as possible, not even daring to breath. Apparently the red head, Erza I think that was her name, heard a sound in the bush and cut it in half with a huge ass sword that came from nowhere and scaring the daylights out of the rabbit, poor rabbit. It took another 3 minutes for them to finally walk out of my sight and let out a breath and sighed in relief.

Until

"Found you" I heard a voice behind me said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in fear as I turned around and saw the pink bastard of a boss. He gave me a dark smirk as he carried me down the tree bridal style, while I protested.

"Let's go" He said as he brought me to the car, never ever losing the grip he had on me. The car ride was silent all the way back, I didn't talk and so did he.

**Back to club, still Lucy POV**

When we got out, Natsu was still tightly gripping my waist, making my body closer to his. Once we got in, he shoved me into Mira's grasp and darkly whispered, "You can hide and run, but I'll always find you" with that said, Mira took me into the changing room while handing me some clothes.

"You better make it quick, Natsu is not in the mood" Mira said with a sad smile as she closed the curtain and waited at the other end.

I was confused at this point, wasn't he going to kill me? I looked at my still worn clothes and it was scratched with branches stain while dirt and leaves was covering some parts of it, Mavis I looked like a mess. Giving in to what was going to happen to me, I changed my clothes into a short bare chest blue dress that ended just below my panties. What was he planning…?

As I got out, Mira leaded me to the make up table, where she did my hair into a messy ponytail and my front bangs was left to hang on my now covered with light pink eyeshadow, light mascara applied and cherry pink lips, face. She gave me high blue heels and pink jewelry to match, by then I just felt like a walking barbie doll.

She leaded me out of the room and into another room where Stripper, Rain woman, Metal face, Levy, Tattoo face, Fierce red hair lady and the Pink hair Bastard was sitting on a very long black chair, except for the Pink hair bastard, he was sitting on a throne like chair with the Fairy Tail sign on it. Wow, majesty much.

"Come here" He said as I raised a curious eyebrow at him but did so anyway, because he had an angry aura and I did not want to get him any angrier any further. When I came just a foot away from him, he pulled me down towards his lap.

Slowly

He gave me a harsh kiss.

After such a long time, Flashback END

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for waiting :) Sorry if it was kind of short.<strong>

**IDK when is the next chapter, I keep procrastinate :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter 6 - Serving the Demon ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Ahahahah!" laughed Natsu as he lowered his gun towards me, I was standing there wide eyed and it felt like a sudden wave of relief came over me that he wasn't going to shoot me. "You should have seen the look on your face! It looks….so stupid! Haha!" he said as he continued to laugh his ass off more, I was damn pissed at this person, who did he think he was? Oh right, the oh so powerful Fairy Tail leader.

"Why the fuck would you kiss me?! Didn't you want to kill me!" I yelled at him with my face flushed. I hate this guy! HATE HIM!

"Oh, didn't Mira tell you yet?" questioned Natsu with one of his eyebrows raised. I looked back at Mira with my questioning face, I didn't like what was happening, not a single bit. Mira just simply smiled at me and responded "Well since you work here, you know, your job from the other night at the bar. Since I'm the manager and Natsu is the most important guest here, I have made you his personal hostess"

I felt my mouth dropped to the bottom of the earth. Me? A hostess to this bubblegum asshole?! Now I preferred being killed, is it to late to kill myself? Well, it was worth a try.

"Excuse me while I go kill myself" I said to Mira as I turned around and walked towards the wall and prepared to smash my head into the wall, until a hand pulled me back into his lap once again.

"Now hold up, who said you could go kill yourself? I don't want blood in the club" said the bubblegum. At this point I just want to give up in life, like heck, I'm dirt poor, no family, no one cares about me, and now I'm going to have to be a whore to this Bubblegum Bastard, it can't get any worst than this right?

"Hey Bunny Girl, entertain Salamander would you? He needs to get laid, gihi!" I heard Gajeel laughing at the side with Levy scolding him on his lap. Just then I felt arms around my waist and a chin on my left shoulder, I was sitting in between his legs so his legs were also secured around me. He nudged his head deeper into my neck and sniffed it.

"You smell nice Luce" he said. This was very, very weird but….I strangely don't find it uncomfortable. Although, he strangely has an abnormal body heat. Hold up, this isn't a normal body temperature, don't tell me he has a fever or some shit. Without thinking, I placed my hand onto his forehead and felt his heat, hot.

"Luce?" questioned Natsu in confusion. Mavis, his confused face looks so cute.

"Do you have a fever?!" I questioned him with worried in my voice. Wait, why did I care if he was sick?

"Oh, I just have a hotter body heat than normal people, why do you ask? Are you possibly worried about me?" asked Natsu with a playful grin and a bit of spark in his eyes.

"Y-You're wrong! Why would I?!" yelled Lucy in embarrassment. Stupid Bubble gum! Who would worry about you!

"So cute! She's a tsundere!" yelled Mira dancing in joy.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked dead straight into the bastard's eyes.

"What is it that you really want from me?" I asked him. There was no possible way that he would have me here still alive in this place if he didn't have a reason.

"Want from you? Hm…..well, you don't really have anything -"HEY!" I interrupted - but you are my partner! So just stay by my side" said Natsu with his huge smile smiling at me, I swear if it wasn't for the situation, I would have thought he was an innocent guy. I could somehow feel the heat rush towards my cheeks and my heart beating rapidly fast, WHY? Oh Mavis, I think if he doesn't stop smiling right now my heart is going to explode.

Natsu then stopped smiling at looked back at his members with his boss face mode on, "Alright enough games, get back to work!" he yelled as everyone saluted to him and walked off to their own station.

"Alright, now that they are gone. Let's do something fun!" I heard him say.

"Fun?" I said in confusment, what did he mean?

"Yup!" He grinned and took hold of my arm, dragging me to who knows where.

Oh no, no, no, he wasn't going to drag me to some room and command me to sleep with him right? He wouldn't possibly do that, I mean he wasn't that type of person right, right? Shit, now a whole load of stupid imaginations went into my mind from dinosaurs to whips. As I was too busy in my thoughts, I failed to notice a blue fur ball on the floor and tripped on it.

"Ouch!" I cried as I hit my forehead towards the ground.

"You alright?" I heard Natsu say as he looked back and helped me up.

"Ya, just tha-"

"MEOW!"

I jumped slightly as I looked at the source that tripped me and saw a blue cat with a green backpack on his back, aw how cute.

"There you are Happy! I was looking everywhere for you" said Natsu as he carried the cat from the ground into his arms.

"Blue?" I questioned looking strangely at it. It was so odd that a cat would have blue fur, did he dye it?

"No, I didn't dye it" Natsu said as if he was reading my mind. "I found it on the streets and took him in. Say hi to Happy!" he said as he brought the cat near my face.

"Aye Sir!" it mewed.

"This cat can talk!?" I yelled in amazement

"Nah, he can only say 'Aye Sir'" Natsu explained to me as he set the cat to the ground. "Go to the kitchen Happy, I'm sure Mira has some fish for you" and with that said, Happy dashed off, almost like he had wings on his back.

"Come on, Luce!" said Natsu as he opened the door beside him and I gulped for a moment. 'Calm down Lucy' I chanted in my head as I entered the room.

"Wow" I cried in amazement as I looked around the room. It was full of game mechanics, from those arcade box games to PS4s.

"Hey Luce, ever heard the game, League of Legends?" said Natsu as he sat himself on a turned on computer and next to him was another.

"Of course! I played it all the time before I became poor of course" I said as I sat myself down to the computer seat that was next to him.

"Still remember how to play?" he smirked as he turned on the PC for me.

"Never forgotten" I smirked

"1v1?"

"Absolutely"

**Time skip 40 minutes later**

"Ha! I won!" Natsu grinded in victory as he pressed the continue button from the victory page.

"No fair! I haven't play in forever! Plus I didn't know that they had that much of an update" I pouted in frustration.

"Well, you did play Annie and since she was the oldest champion in the league, I knew every trick to counter her" said Natsu as I huffed in response.

"I didn't even know what the Yasuo champ could do" I complained. What happened? Annie used to be so overpowered.

"When did you exactly stopped playing? I started it in season 3" questioned Natsu as I took a moment to think. "Well, I started at season 1 and stopped at season 3" I responded.

"No wonder I didn't meet you in a match" laughed Natsu as we heard his stomach growl. I looked at Natsu as he just gave me a nervous laugh.

"Hm...I'm kinda hungry." he said as he rubbed his stomach, then looked at me with a sly smile. Don't tell me….

"Could you feed me?" he innocently asked as he tilted his head a bit to the side and staring at me with his huge brown puppy dog eyes.

No! Stop! STAHP!

.

.

.

And that was how, I ended up sitting on this amazingly comfy long couch, with Natsu's head on my lap, opening and closing his mouth while I feed him grapes and some other fruits that were right in front of me.

"Your lap is really comfy, Luce" complimented Natsu as he snuggled nearer to my tummy. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!

"Thank you, I guess" I said to him with a fake smile on my face as I plucked one of the grapes out and put it into his mouth. Just to hear a camera's clicking sound and see flashes beside us.

It was Mira holding the camera, while also fangirl-ing like crazy, and Cana drinking her 5th bottle ever since I saw her.

"Pink and Blond hair babies! Pink and Blond hair babies!" chanted Mira as she took more pictures of us.

In my embarrassment I quickly stood up and smashed the grapes in my hand, which cause me to have grape juice all over it and also cause Natsu to hurriedly sit up so he wouldn't fall down.

"STOP THAT! I WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER WITH HIM!" I yelled. Ugh, that stupid sting in my heart is doing it again. Mira heard me and gave out a small giggle.

"Alright, alright" she said as she stood and went away, leaving Cana still drinking at the bar.

"Chill Luce, here have a drink" said Natsu as he poured alcohol in an empty glass and handed it over to her.

"No thanks!" I quickly yelled. I couldn't take alcohol definitely not a single drop of alcohol or else _she _would appear.

"Aw, is this the first time you drank alcohol? Don't worry, it is AWESOME!" yelled Cana already at her 8th bottle.

"N-No, but I'm not thirsty!" I said desperately

"Just drink it, I already poured it for you" said Natsu as he put the glass closer to my lips.

"NO! I'm allergic to it!" I cried, why wouldn't they give up?

"Don't lie to me Luce, I looked into your profile. You are allergic to durian, that horrible smelly fruit, I am 100% sure that you are not allergic to alcohol, relax there's no durian in it, like who does that." said Natsu as he made me take hold of the glass.

Dammit, why did he have to have so much info on me? Ugh, and I finally got _her _to go on vacation. "Fine" I sighed sadly as I took a sip of the alcohol.

Then everything went black.

**Natsu's POV**

"Luce?" I asked her as she stopped mid way of drinking. After a few seconds of silence, her lips formed a sexy smirk. She looked up at me and gave off a seductive stare. What was wrong with her?

"Luce?" I questionably said as she put one of her hand around my tie and tip toed.

"Why, hello sexy~" she whispered in my ear, giving me shivers.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own LOL! I don't care if you hate LOL either ;^; so no 'dota is better than lol' stuff like that please! Onegai <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter 7 - The Other Me ~**

**LOL - League of Legends (it's just a game nothing serious about it)**

**Tsundere - a person that denies everything about love**

**By the way, sorry if Mira is way to 'cupid' , I just love messing around with her character. **

**Also Lucy is not pregnant, it's not always a 100% rate of getting pregnant without having a condom. Besides, I wouldn't want Lucy to abort the child...that would be way to dark and also I don't want her to suddenly notice she is pregnant, that would be really weird and I would pity her. Unless you guys want me to, I don't really mind. **

**Sorry minna! This is kind of a boring chapter, I promise something would happen in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>'Sometimes, it is better to have more than one personality'<p>

Natsu didn't know what to feel right now. One moment Lucy was embarrassed, the next moment she turned into a super sexy diva.

"Er…...what?" panicked Natsu as Lucy had her hands slowly rubbing his thigh. Lucy responded by leaning in closer and put her lips near his ear.

"You heard me….or did I stutter?" she whispered, giving Natsu shivers of excitement. She made her free hand onto his hair and slowly stroke it.

"Listen here pink hair boy, I had a really nice dream but you just had to interrupt it" she suddenly hissed and forcefully grabbed Natsu's hair then slammed his head hard towards the wall.

Natsu painfully grunted from the impact, 'WTF' was the first thing that came into his mind. Natsu was beyond confused, what was going on?

Seeing his confused face, Lucy noticed that Natsu was in a lost state. "Oh so sorry, I didn't explain who I am yet" she said towards him as he got off of his lap. She cleared her throat, "Well, how do I explain this? Hm…." mumbled Lucy as she took a moment to think.

"Well firstly, my name isn't Lucy Heartfilia, it's Aquarius. I'm one of the persona that the Lucy you know created. Whenever the other Lucy gets drugged, drinks alcohol or passes out, I awaken and take control. Do you understand?" she explained

"Wait….then that means…" mumbled Natsu as he remembered the drug room scene.

"Bingo! Yes, I remember that but I wasn't exactly there since I was kind of on vacation. You were so lucky that I wasn't there, I would have kicked you into the next world" sighed Aquarius **(I'm just going to call her that whenever she or any other of the sides appears) **

"Why are you in Lucy's body anyway?" questioned Natsu, he found this very strange.

"You know how Lucy was no longer part of Heartfilia? -Natsu nodded his head- The reason for that was because she was abused, force to drink alcohol until she passed out, all done by her very own father, ever since her mother died. That was how I was created, although she would always try her best to keep me away because I would always beat everyone I saw when I came out." explained Aquarius.

"So basically you are the mother figure to Lucy that apparently lives inside her" answered Natsu, thinking that Lucy was definitely a weirdo.

"Sorry boy, but I'm not the only one that lives in her" laughed Aquarius as Natsu looked back at her, "There's still more inside of her?" . "Of course, in fact 7 more personalities" she said pointing towards her brain.

"How much drama did she have in her past?!" yelled Natsu, who knew Lucy went threw so much.

"How did you think a cute angelic girl like her survival in the streets when she ran away?" said Aquarius with a chuckled.

Natsu was very surprised, who knew Lucy was one of those people that had different personalities, in fact 7 different personalities. He was really curious on what was her others.

"You're curious aren't you boy?" said Aquarius as Natsu nodded, excited what was going to happen next.

"Alright since I find you interesting, I'll give you the points on how the 9 others would come out" Aquarius said as she imagined all the teases Lucy would probably get.

"The 1st personality is me, Aquarius, I represent her mature side . The 2nd is Taurusia, she represents Lucy's perverted side, to get her just let her see some porn magazine or something. 3rd is Virgo, she represents her pain and obedience, to see her you would have to beat her, but not to hard though, I will kill you. 4th is Loki, she is her flirt side, want to see her then flirt with Lucy. 5th is Aries, she's her shy and nervous side, I don't really know how to activate that, you'll have to find out yourself. 6th is Scorpin, my favourite side! her wild side, get her to do something extreme. Then there's her 7th side, Minigem, you have to be careful when you meet this side. She is definitely not one of the sides that you would like to piss off. She represents Lucy's inner darkness but it is unknown on how to activate her." explained Aquarius as Natsu took a moment to sink all the information in his head.

"I'll keep that in mind, but don't forget her 8th side, Lucy's real personality" Natsu grinned at her as Aquarius smiled at him. 'Ya, the only innocent side she has' she sadly thought.

"Alrighty! Time to test those sides out!" He grinned as Aquarius shook her head, "I trust you Pinky, so don't mess it up" she said as Natsu showed Lucy's eyes a porn magazine that Cana brought, funny how she was still there. As soon as her eyes flew upon the page, her eyes closed and reopened a few seconds later with sparkles in her eyes.

"MOO! THAT SEXY BODY!" shouted Lucy as she lunged to the magazine. Natsu quickly dodged her as she took hold of the book with hearts in her eyes.

"Let me guess, Taurusia?" named Natsu as she looked up at him and nodded her head. "Nice to meet cha, moo!" she said with her eyes scanning all over Natsu's body. "Don't tell me you also remember that drug scene?" said Natsu as Taurusia looked at him confused for a second, "Oh, no, no, the other sides do not remember anything when another side is activated, so only Aquarius remembers anything, moo" she explained her eyes never looking away from his delicious body.

"Well looks like you have to go, I don't really think Lucy would want to see that I have been rape by one of her sides, when she wakes up." said Natsu, although he wouldn't mind if that actually happened.

"Aw, no fun, moo" she whined as she closed her eyes when Natsu gave Lucy's arm a suitable amount of pain by using his hands to slap on it. Her eyes once again reopened and she had a poker face on.

"Virgo?" called Natsu. He wanted to see how Lucy's masochistic side responded.

"Yes Natsu-san?" she replied with her poker face still on. Apparently she wasn't very talkative, Natsu shook his head, "Nothing, beautiful" he flirted and once again her eyes closed and opened again.

"My, my, what do we have here~?" she said while licking her lips. Natsu could swear that he saw her two sides on her blond hair go up a bit higher, like there were cat ears there.

"Funny, what's the difference between you and Taurusia?" chuckled Natsu as he noticed that Loki acted just like her perverted side.

"The difference is I only flirt and have some fun with their hearts but I don't sleep with them or think any other dirty thoughts that involves stripping your clothes off. Well, Lucy is yelling at me to go back now, so buy!" smiled Loki as she waved at me while closing her eyes. Only to reopen again and showed angry eyes.

'Oh shit' thought Natsu as he covered his ears when Lucy started to scream at him.

"FUCKER! How dare you mess with my mind?!" growled Lucy, oh if only glares could kill.

Natsu responded by just looking at her with an amused expression. "And just when I finally gotten them to go on vacation! You just had to ruin it" Lucy continued to be angry with Natsu with her hard cold glare never backing down.

"Oh come on Luce, it was fun!" grinned Natsu. Lucy just looked at him like there was a third eye on his forehead. "You must really have mood swings don't you?" which got Natsu to respond by looking at her with a questioning face. "I mean at first you have this dark intention then the next second you're playing with me like I was your best friend" she said

"Well, it's not work time yet" I told her as I looked at the clock on the wall that said it was still in the afternoon.

"Besides, you are really interesting Luce" smiled Natsu. In order to hide her red face, Lucy quickly turned towards the door and said, "W-Well, I better get home! Bye!" with that she quickly left for the door.

"But I said to you, to stay by my side!" whined Natsu like a kid that wanted his toy.

"I NEVER PROMISED ANYTHING!" yelled Lucy as she dashed out of the place. Natsu laughed at her reaction and proceeded to follow her.

**Lucy's POV **

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I yelled for the 9th time as I continued to walk a few miles ahead, then looked back and saw he was 3 feet behind me, he never even bothered to hide that he was following me.

"But Luce, I want to play!" whined Natsu. Seriously? Why is he acting like a child?

'But you know you like it' said Aquarius in my head.

I thought you went back to your vacation?

'Nah, this is more fun. Watching you struggle with you love life is awesome'

THIS IS NOT MY LOVE LIFE!

I could feel Aquarius roll her eyes at me and said, 'You so need to get laid again'

What do you mean again? I questioned her, wasn't I still pure?

'Oh, uh, NOTHING! BYE!' she quickly said as she went away in my head. What the actual fuck? Never mind, I have a bigger issue to deal with. As I thought of that, I turned my head around and Natsu was still there.

"Can't I have my privacy, please?" I told him but he just moved his shoulders and continued to follow me. "Aw, you're no fun" he pouted as he ran forward to me and grab my hand.

"Let's go on a date!" he grinned and dragged me to who knows where. For fuck sakes, I give up on trying to get rid of him.

**10 minutes later **

After Natsu dragged me into the most expensive part of the town, he pushed me into one of the shops and told the ladies to get me something casual to wear in, since I was still in the dress that Mira gave me. So he bought me a orange top with a white arm sleeve shirt inside, black jeans, flats and a white scarf to go along with it, which oddly enough also matches his scarf but mine was longer.

After that, he dragged me into a cute looking cafe and told me to order anything I wanted because he would pay, so I had vanilla milkshake with some fish and chips, while he ordered almost 60% of everything except for the cold stuff that was in the menu.

"Are you sure you can afford to pay everything?" I asked as I looked at all the stuff that was on the table, I was pretty sure that it costed at least $200.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a boss of a powerful gang that has deals all around the world?" he asked me as he finished his big serving of flaming chicken.

Oh right, he was boss. I mentally slap my own forehead for forgetting about it.

"So, why am I here with you again?" I asked. Hey, I wasn't going to complain about the free stuff but this is sure hella confusing.

'What's there to be confused about? It's obvious he li-' said Loki as she came into my head.

SHUT UP! I yelled at her.

"Didn't I already tell you? We're on a date! You sure have hearing problems, don't you" He joked.

"And why am I on a date with you?" I questioned. We don't even like each other!

"Well why not? You are my girlfriend after all" he said to me with a huge smile and a little blush on his cheek.

"I AM YOUR WHAT?!" I yelled drawing everyone in the cafe's attention to me.

* * *

><p><strong>- I have no idea why I put the 'sides' in but I guess I'll make it work somehow<strong>

**- For the other zodiac spirits that were not part in there, that is because I have no idea how to put them as one of Lucy's expressions. So, Cancer, Sagittarius and Capricorn will not be included. Also for those who are wondering, Taurusia is female Taurus, Loki is Leo (you know i added Loke in the gang so…), Scorpin is Scorpion and Minigem is Gemini. I know, I know, I'm terrible at coming up with names :P**

**- Oh I almost forgot, next chapter will have a lemon!**

**- Next update would probably be on next saturday (if you live in Malaysia)**

**- Tell me what I should add next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: *looks at Guest comment* *cheeks story* **

**.**

**.**

**(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**Aw, how did I not notice that...sorry for the typo. I was originally going to add all 10 sprits in but those sides wouldn't have anything to do with the story. And on why Natsu decided to lie to Lucy instead of telling the truth. Well, Natsu does have an interest in Lucy, so he wouldn't want her to suddenly find out that she was drugged and no longer a virgin because anyone that would have hear that would have a mental breakdown, and I put Natsu a 'bit' smart in the story. At least that was what I thought at first. For the rest on how Lucy would find out about, well you just have to wait and see. **

**(PS, even though I said all that, I have no idea what I'm doing with the story :P. I just write whatever comes to my head, even though I have the ending all set out) **

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 8 - Love is a Weakness ~<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"Since when was I ever your girlfriend?!" I yelled at him.

"Well, you're a girl and you are my friend, so girlfriend" he said. Motherfucking, I want to smash his head into the wall as hard as I could.

"Natsu...please put a small pause in between girl and friend, people will misunderstand" I said to him with a frustrated sigh.

Natsu gave me a confused look, while I was also confused on why he gave me that look, didn't he understand what I said?

"But Luce, I like you so why can't I call you my girlfriend?" he questioned with his arms wrap against another.

"What?" I said with my eyes widen, did I hear him wrong? Please tell me I did. Just then he leaned over to me and my lips met his. I felt my body froze. I didn't react, heck I couldn't even think or move at this point. After a few seconds he pulled back and bit his lips with embarrassment showing on his face.

What the hell, don't you dare give me that look! Once I gain my body movement back, I looked down at my lap, seeing my hands clutching each other.

"Natsu…." I said, after a short moment of silence. "What are you trying to tell me?" I calmly asked him, even though the insides of me were telling me to slap his face with hard force that he wouldn't ever wake up again. However, it was still strange how I didn't find that moment disgusting.

"Look, I know we kind of started in a strange way, but I really have this feeling of liking you, Luce" He said with his index finger rubbing his cheek.

Bullshit.

"Are you trying to tell me that, after all the running away I did, got kidnapped who knows how many times by you people, was force to be your host, you playing with my sides and the background research you have done on me. You tell me, you did all that because you have a feeling for me?" I told him with my voice letting the anger out. What the fuck is wrong with this man?

"Um…...yes?" Natsu responded by rubbing the behind of his head with his right hand, with a worried smile.

"Aw how fucking cute, do you really expect me to accept your 'feeling'?" I spat in anger at him. What was the point of this? He is probably just going to get mad and punish me, anyway. How stupid of him, how the hell does he expect me to actually love him after all that. Hm….why does my heart hurt a bit to much?

"I-Is...that so…" said Natsu with the look of a kid that just got scold by his mother. Fuck, now I feel bad for him. GODDAMIT! Lucy get a hold of yourself! Don't ever give in to your forgiving nature to this pink boss.

I quickly closed my eyes and made my head turn to the side, then out of curiosity, I took a quick pick at Natsu's state and he looked like he wanted to cry with a sad aura around him. Oh no.

No Lucy no! You're suppose to be mad at him!

Stop looking Lucy!

Bad Lucy! Shut your own mouth!

Ah…...fuck this. I'm so going to regret this later.

I let out a deep sigh and said "B-But maybe I will give you a chance, just one chance, thats it" as I said that, I felt my cheeks got warmer, it was probably just the heat.

"Really?" Natsu said with his sad aura gone and a super bright light came out in his eyes. I mentally giggled to myself, he was so easy to read sometimes.

"Just once" I replied as he stood up and pulled me out of the cafe while throwing some cash onto the table. "Where are we going?!" I yelled at him, as he never bothered to stop and pulled me towards a game centre.

"Natsu, what are we doing here?" I asked him as he showed a golden card to the person behind the desk.

He turned to me and grinned at me, "Well, since you are going to be my woman. I'm going to need you to know some basic skills, so that if you get caught by one of my enemies, even though that is highly impossible, since I will always be right next to you, but I still need you to know some self defence" he explained to me as he handed me a gun.

"What….for your information, I already know self defence, and hell no am I going to shoot someone" I said back to him as I handed him back the gun, I am no way in hell am I going to kill someone.

"Of course I know you can defend yourself in combat but I meant, if the person had a gun or some weapon. Don't worry, you don't have to kill someone just hit them at a part of them that's just enough for you to escape" he explained to me.

"Besides" He smiled at me and took my hands into his, "Why would I ever want to taint your beautiful angel hands" he said as he brought my hands towards his cheeks, which made me caress them. Wow, they were smooth.

Wait, what the heck am I doing? I quickly snatch back my hand and held the gun, trying to hide my blush by turning to the side, "C-Come on, you have to train me right?" I said as Natsu smiled back and guided me to a room area, where there were target boards some distance away from us.

"Alright, stand here and point your gun towards the middle of it" Natsu instructed as he pointed towards the target. I gulped, my hand was shaking in fear and also a bit of excitement.

"Relax Luce" He whispered in my ear as he put a pair of earmuffs onto my head. I felt my whole body relax at the voice of Natsu. I took a deep breath and pointed my gun right at the middle with confident. I began to pull the trigger.

'This is fun'

My eyes widen as the trigger was pulled and the bullet went straight to the middle.

"Wow, good job Luce!" He said. I looked around me but no one else was there besides me and Natsu. That was strange, I was sure I heard a voice.

"What's wrong Luce?" I heard Natsu ask as I looked back at him and shook my head, "Nothing" I replied to him giving him a convincing smile. Natsu seem to notice but he just ignored it, thankfully.

After a few more hours of shooting, our time was up and so we had to exit the store. I did pretty well, actually I thought I would keep missing it. After the first time, the bullet never went back to the middle, it was just on the sides and barely missed. I never heard that voice after that, maybe I was just imagining it.

Right now, me and Natsu was in a restaurant having dinner. "I'm going to the toilet, be right back" Natsu said as he got up from his seat, I nodded at him and took a sip of my juice. I eyed back at Natsu's food and sweat dropped. I looked at the finished lobster, finished crab, remains of some animal and fishbones everywhere. Boy, Natsu sure has a big stomach.

"Why hello beautiful" I heard a voice beside me say. I looked at the source and saw a blond hair guy with a scar on his face, he was wearing a white suit and had a smirk on his face.

Don't tell me he is the ignorant type.

"What is this find beauty sitting alone at this table and not in my arms?" He flirted

Of course it is. Is he that blind to not see the food on the other side of me. Wait, he flirted at me…..oh fuck!

I felt my eyes closed.

**Normal POV **

"Why I'm not really sure, can you answer for me?" Loki appeared as she crossed her legs and had a hand on the table to hold her face.

Sting whistled at her and bended over a little more towards her. "Oh sure, why not come over to my place and find out" He said as he had his hand tilting her chin a bit.

"I wonder….." Loki hummed as she licked her lips while eyeing his body.

Just then Loki saw a punch went straight into the man's face, Loki looked at the source and saw Natsu standing with anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sting?" Natsu hissed his name. He was beyond pissed, the first thing he saw when he walked out of the bathroom was Lucy and Sting flirting with each other. 'How dare he?! Luce is mine!' he thought in his head.

"Haha, so the famous Salamander was the beauty's date" Sting laughed as he got off the ground and dust some dirt of his suit.

"Well, I don't want to cause a scene here. May we see each other again." Sting said as he winked at Loki and Loki winked back, Natsu saw this and was fuming.

"See ya" Sting yelled as he walked away.

Once Sting was out the door, Natsu glared back at Loki, which he still thinks is Lucy.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed at her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Um...customer, you still haven't paid" a worker came as Natsu just glared at him and threw him an amount of cash. He continued to drag her out towards a black limo that seemed to be waiting for them.

"You know, I was planning to bring you to somewhere else but you just had to fucking ruin everything" Natsu growled as Loki sweat dropped at him.

"Um...you do know I'm Loki right? That Sting guy flirted at me, so I naturally came out and it is my nature to flirt back" Loki said as Natsu just glared back, "Do I seem like I fucking care?" he hissed back and Loki shook her head.

"Um, ok, I'm just going to go and Lucy would be back" Loki said and quickly closed her eyes, only to reopened seconds later and Lucy was back.

"Natsu! I am so sorry!" Lucy said as Natsu slammed them into the car.

"Home" He ordered the driver as he push a button that made a black window roll up between the front seat and back seat.

"You are going to be punished, Luce" Natsu glared at her as he sat her between his legs.

"But it wasn't me that did it! Loki came out!" Lucy tried to reason but Natsu was not going to take any of it.

"I don't care Luce, Loki is a part of you so that means it is still your fault. You have been a bad girl Luce, and bad girls have to be punished" said Natsu as he let his hands groped her ass. "Natsu, please understand" Lucy breath out as Natsu continued to touch Lucy parts of her body.

The car stopped, the sudden stop was bit of an impact and made Lucy slightly fall but got caught into Natsu's grasp. "We are here, Sir" said the driver came out and opened the door for Natsu. Natsu nodded at him and carried Lucy to his house door.

Lucy didn't even get the time to admire Natsu's manor as she was immediately rushed towards his bedroom, ignoring all the servants that lined up and bow at his return. Once inside the room, Natsu dropped Lucy onto the bed and began to strip himself.

"Natsu please stop!" said Lucy with a huge blush on her face as Natsu went on top of Lucy in only his boxers. Natsu chuckled darkly and lowered himself to her ear and whispered, "No can do Luce" The voice gave Lucy shivers. Her back was straight, her hair was a mess because of the bed and her lips looked so kissable, so that was what Natsu did, he gave her a rough kiss. Lucy didn't want to give in to the kiss but after 3 seconds, she felt her own body betraying her and melted into the kiss. Natsu lightly bit the bottom of Lucy's lips in which she gasp and Natsu took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, making it a french kiss.

Both Lucy and Natsu gave a small battle in their mouths but Natsu obviously ended up winning. Lucy felt Natsu's hands slowly unbuttoning her shirt with her tank top already off to the floor same with the flats and scarf.

Natsu was unbuttoning her shirt rather slowly, which made Lucy's excitement slowly get frustrated. She could feel the damp in her underwear begging to be released. Irritated by his slowness, she moved her hands to rip of her shirt, she couldn't care how expensive it was the heat in her was killing her. But just as she grabbed onto her shirt, Natsu placed his hands on to her hands, stopping her "Oh no, you aren't going to move unless I tell you so" he smirk as he grabbed his neck tie and tied them to her hands.

"Natsu!" I begged when he continued to slowly unbutton her shirt. "I told you Luce, this is your punishment" Natsu said. Lucy's mind growled in frustration but then she suddenly had an idea. "Alright, I'll play but since you said my sides are a part of me and what they do will also be on me." smirked Lucy, which made Natsu confused. Lucy looked at Natsu's abs and already hard member and immediately thought of perverted thoughts. She closed her eyes and that was when Natsu knew what she was up to.

Her eyes opened and a huge grin was placed on her lips. Lucy's devilish eyes landed upon Natsu and she marvellously had the strength to tear apart the necktie, leaving her hands finally free.

"I'm back~moo" smiled Taurusia as she jumped onto Natsu. "Fucking! This isn't fair Luce!" yelled Natsu as Taurusia pulled Natsu's boxes away. "Don't worry, moo. Just think of me as Lucy, after all I am Lucy, moo!" said Taurusia as she grinned and used her hands to feel Natsu's abs.

"No! I take it back! No! Don't rape me!" yelled Natsu in panic, he liked being in control but he hated being dominated by someone else, as Taurusia continued to feel him. "How rude! Are you saying unless this is Lucy's side then you would hate the other sides, moo?" pouted Taurusia.

"No! I mean I like Lucy's side way more but...she doesn't really remember what she does when the other sides appear, meaning that it would be loving another person and that isn't really Lucy's doing so….what her sides does is not her fault…." said Natsu, slowly releasing her mistake.

"So you get what you did wrong to Lucy, moo?" asked Taurusia as Natsu nodded in embarrassment. "Good, moo" said Taurusia as she closed her eyes and reappeared into Lucy again.

"Hmp" huffed Lucy as she crossed her arms and pouted. Natsu saw that it was Lucy back and quickly said "I'm so sorry Luce!"

"I won't ever do that again! Well….unless you know it was actually you and not your sides…." mumbled Natsu as Lucy looked back at him and gave him a nodded, "Alright I forgive you" she said.

"But, you'll have to finish what you started first. I'm still dying in heat" said Lucy a little embarrassed in herself.

"Hm, that's weird. I thought you wouldn't ask that, being a virgin and all" said Natsu. 'Stop lying Natsu, I know I'm not" huffed Lucy as Natsu gave her a confused look.

"I know what happened, Mira drugged me. I got all the info from Aquarius when Taurusia was out here" explained Lucy as Natsu nervously smiled at her "You're not mad?"

"I was at first but you weren't at fault, the person I'm suppose to beat up is Mira here" Lucy said as Natsu grinned and hugged her, "Then shall I gladly start?" he grinned. Lucy smiled at him as Natsu gave Lucy a kiss as he proceeded to take of the rest of Lucy's clothing.

"NOT SO ROUGH NATSU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have a feeling that escalated to quickly : **

**Oh well.**

**I updated earlier than I thought. **

**Sorry I didn't feel like bringing up the action way to fast, just felt like giving you guys some NaLu moments. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_"asdfghjkl" - quotes from last chapters _

**_"asdfghjkl" - an another person _**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 9 - Lies ~<strong>

'Sweet dreams are made of glee because we all know once we wake up, everything is forgotten'

**Lucy's POV**

My legs hurt.

It was early in the morning, Natsu was still sleeping in bed while hugging me in his arms. I tried to get out but his grip just got tighter.

"Natsu, let me out" I said to him in a low whisper, fully aware that he could hear me.

"Uhm…..5 more minutes…." He mumbled back to me. I blushed as he snuggled into my neck more.

"No Natsu, I stink of sex and my legs are sore, so let me have my shower" I complained to him. Even though it was really comfortable in his arms, my whole body was sticky.

"Then let me join you~" He purred at me. Frustrated at his excuses I kicked him out of the bed and his body smashed into the wall. As he was smashed, I stood up and finally went to take a shower.

"Luce! That hurt!" whined Natsu as I shut the door on his face. Jeez, can't a girl get her shower without her boyfriend getting horny all the time?

After a few minutes of showering, I came out only in a towel because I didn't bring clothes with me. I looked around the room and saw that Natsu was missing. Probably just outside finding food or something. I looked around his wardrobe to see anything that would fit, since her previous clothing has been torn to pieces. After trying a shirt after another, I finally found a shirt that was big enough to be a dress and some shorts with a black belt. I put on the clothes and tied the belt outside the shirt and at the shorts length so both of them wouldn't drop.

I got out of the room and saw Natsu on the couch with the phone on his ear.

"...I'm serious here! You need to get ready for it" I heard Natsu talking on the phone.

Who was he talking to?

"You know she can't find out about this" He kept on saying, not noticing that I was right at the back of him.

Who can't find out?

I was curious and confused, if I were to disturb him or continue to listen. Hey, it might be work so I don't want to interrupt him.

"Are you kidding me? Fine, just meet me at the usual place" He said as he finally ended the call.

"Natsu?" I called out to him as I saw him flinch a bit and turned his neck towards me.

"Oh hey Luce, didn't see you there. How long have you been there?" asked Natsu as I nervously smiled back at him. "Oh, I just came" I lied to him, I didn't know why but my mouth blunted it on its own.

"Come on, let's go to the club and get your gang mark." He said to me as he went to get his car keys.

"Wait what mark?" I asked him. Did I hear that correct? There was absolutely no way am I going to get a tattoo.

"Well, since you're my girlfriend and everything. You have to get the Fairy Tail mark, since you are now part of my gang, see?" He smiled at me as he showed me a red symbol on his left arm.

"Hold up Natsu, I am NOT getting a tattoo! Besides won't the police recognise it?" I told him.

"It isn't a tattoo, Luce. It's just a permanent stamp mark that would only be placed on you, trust me it won't hurt at all. By the way, the police has no idea how our gang marks look like, they only know our names and the nicknames that we were given" explained Natsu as he shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Well, I guess that's ok" I answered him. At least I won't get hurt, right? And the mark is kind of cool.

"What did you think Luce? That I would hurt you? No way, I would never let you get hurt Luce" Natsu suddenly said as he looked at me seriously.

"A-Ah...is that so…." I mumbled as I felt my cheeks boiling.

"So, shall we go?" I heard Natsu ask as he jiggled the keys in front of me. I nodded my head with a smile and followed him towards the car.

**20 minutes later **

As we entered the club, Mira was the first one that saw us while the other members was drinking or just talking among each other. It was still early in the morning, so the club wasn't open yet.

**Normal POV**

"Welcome back! How was everything?" said Mira with a smile like smirk in which everyone in the gang knew it was her matchmaking smile. Naturally if anyone in the gang that would see that smile, they would stay as far as they can from Mira and the opposite gender. They were definitely in danger if Mira were to target them. However, Lucy and Natsu just went straight up to her, which made the rest of the guild confused, not at Lucy though, since she was new but at their leader, they knew he knew what smile Mira was doing but he didn't run away like he usually did.

"Mira, get Luce her mark" commanded Natsu as Mira nodded at him and got out a stamp from the drawer.

"Where and what colour?" Mira asked Lucy as Lucy took a few moments to think.

"Pink on the right hand" Lucy replied as Mira nodded and stamped her hand. As soon as she was done Lucy leaned nearer to Mira's ear and whispered, "I know what you did to me on that day, who was it that made the drug?" as soon as she said that, she stood back straight.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about" Mira said to Lucy still with her smile.

"Stop lying Mira" Lucy simply stated as Mira sighed in defeat and said "I'm sorry, it's just that I really match you two together"

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, since we are together" Lucy replied as she pointed to Natsu that was in a fight with Gray.

"WHAT?! YOU ARE?!" yelled Mira at the top of her lungs with sparkling eyes. At that point, everyone looked at the source of sound. Lucy nodded as Mira started dancing in joy.

"Mira-nee, what is it?" asked Lisanna as she appeared next to Mira. "Pink hair and brown eyes babies! Blond hair and brown eyed babies!" chanted Mira already in her lala world.

"Huh?" said a confused Lisanna, as Mira proceeded to shout out her lungs, "NATSU AND LUCY TOGETHER! AHHHH! THE BABIES! THE LOVE!"

"Hold up here, you're saying that this Flame Brain here got a girlfriend but I don't?!" yelled Gray as they heard a "Gray-sama's date is right here!" in the background. Just then, Gray took hold of Juvia's hand and ran out of the door, yelling "I will beat you Fire Breath!"

A few more seconds later, everyone unfrozen from the sudden announcement and started to congratulate the new couple.

"Alright fairies! LET'S PARTY!" yelled Cana with the beer in hand.

But of course, there is always a person that disagrees on everything you do. In this case, she was not smiling at all and just stood in the corner watching them with pure jealousy in her eyes.

**2 hours later Lucy's POV**

It took me two hours to get away from everyone, for them to get drunk enough to leave me alone. I finally managed to go to the bathroom without anyone bothering me on the way. 'Is dating Natsu that of a big deal?' I thought as I washed my hands. After drying my hands, I exited the bathroom door and heard a voice.

"Are you sure this is ok?" said the voice from the other end of the hall. 'Natsu?' I thought, I was pretty sure that it was non other than Natsu's voice.

"100% sure! We are meant to be after all" said another different voice but it was a girl's. 'Huh?' I thought in confusion as she turned towards the corner and saw Natsu's lips touching, not hers, but another's.

As if time froze for me, my eyes went wide and the scene in front of me broke her heart into pieces. I turned and ran, I didn't mutter a sound as I felt my legs carry me towards the exit. As I ran multiple things came into my mind.

"_What did you think Luce? That I would hurt you? No way, I would never let you get hurt Luce" _

Haha, what a lie. My heart is hurting because of you.

"_I find you interesting!"_

I wonder how long it took for you to got board.

"_But Luce, I like you so why can't I call you my girlfriend?"_

Like...haha, what a lie.

"_**So why not get back at him?"**_

Who's this?

"_**How rude, surely you haven't forgotten about me now, haven't you?"**_

I guess I don't

"_**Aw, no matter. I'll help you get back at him! Just let me take over" **_

Get back at him? But I don't want revenge!

"_**Honey, you should know I don't take no as an answer"**_

Wait, what are yo-

I felt my eyes closing, my heart didn't feel scared instead it felt quite excited. I looked around myself when I opened my eyes. It was pitch black, it was nothing but darkness. Funny, I kind of actually find it comfortable here, my eyes closed once again and I felt myself going to sleep.

**Normal POV **

Lucy's eyes was once again reopened. A smirk was found on her face when she noticed that she was outside because the back door was not guarded. She began to walk away from the club and into the streets of the city. Passing by people and houses one by one, she continued to walk straight down but then turned left at a alley. She walked further into it and founded a building, not to run down but not too fancy either, it was just liveable. She walked towards the door and knocked 3 times on it with a beating knock sound and the door opened.

"Welcome back, Oujo-sama" said the number of shadow figures in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was not long : **

**I didn't really have the spirt to write it but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. **


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: I'm going to change Minigem (Gemini) to Megumi because Minigem sounds way too weird to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 10 - Angel of Darkness~<strong>

"~The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end….~"

The moonlight was high above the sky, glaring down at a certain figure that was sitting on the edge of the roof, kicking her legs back and forth. The figure was singing, her favorite song, the song she was born from. Her hair was being blown by the cold wind, making her look even like she had wings from afar.

She was lost in thought but she never let her guard down, she felt the presence of her members and she knew the only person to find her here was none other than….

"Miss me, Minerva?" she said as she continued to stare at the moon.

"Why did you come back?" Minerva bluntly said. Same as ever, always straight to the point.

"Mousy didn't have the patience to wait~?" the figure said as she heard Minerva stomp her foot in frustration. Sigh, she loved teasing Minerva especially by calling her names.

"I'm not a mouse!" Minerva hissed as she covered her two hair buns on the sides of her head. She couldn't help it, she liked this hairstyle better than the others.

"Are you sure? As far as I know, you're as tricky and sneaky as a rat. Ah, maybe I should have called you 'Raty'?" teased the figure as she could feel Minerva's reddish face, even though she was facing the moon.

"Just answer the damn question!" Minerva yelled, clearly not wanting to be here at all. The figure sighed in frustration, she really wanted to avoid the question but looks like Mousy over here wouldn't give up on it.

"Simple, I was awaken" she simply stated.

"Oh? So how does that make you come back here? We know you have awaken before but you never once came back here, what changed?" Minerva asked with an eyebrow raised.

The figure chuckled at Minerva's question, "You should ask the other me" she answered as she stood up from her position and looked into Minerva's eyes.

Minerva shivered. She always hated the cold eyes that she was looking at her. Always so dark and empty, like there wasn't a single lifeform in there. "I don't want the answer from Lucy Heartfilia, I want it from Megumi Heartfilia" Minerva said.

Megumi once again laughed to herself, "I said it didn't I? I just simply woke up from the angel's body." She jumped off the roof and onto the ground, landing as light as a feature, and opening the door to the base.

"And the one that awaken, was a demon" Megumi stated as she entered the building without waiting for Minerva. Minerva shook her head saying, "The angel should have never created the darkness…..although, who am I to say that?" as she said that, she too left the roof.

**Meanwhile at Natsu's **

Natsu had spent the rest of the day looking for Lucy. He even checked in the trashcan if she were there. Natsu found it strange, where was Lucy? She wasn't we the gang members and she wasn't in any of the rooms, could she have gone home? But wouldn't she tell him first?

"Hey guys, anyone seen Luce?" Natsu said as he entered the main room where everyone usually was.

"Nope. Why? Can't keep your hands off her for just a second?" teased Gray as Natsu did not even bother to fight back with his worried over grew his rivalry towards Gray.

"I'm serious here, I haven't seen her since yesterday. I thought she was having a sleepover with Levy, since she wasn't in my room" Natsu said as everyone turned towards Levy.

"Sorry Natsu, but I haven't seen Lu-chan since yesterday either" said Levy as she closed her book down with worry for her friend.

"Maybe she ran away?" said Erza in the background eating cake, as everyone grew silent. They could already feel Natsu's aura getting angrier by the second.

"B-But why would she run away? She is dating Natsu after all" Mira said quickly as she tried to calm their leader as soon as possible.

Everyone went dead silent. No one knew what to say, they were pretty sure Lucy didn't run away, since she is dating Natsu and all but there was no normal person that would stay in a gang that was not on the police's good side. Could she have been kidnapped? But their base was 100% safe and if something were to happen, they would notice it immediately.

Unknown to them, a person in the shadows was silently laughing at their obliviousness. Was it not obvious? Or was it just her. "You know, she could have just been a spy to get information on us" she said as she stood out of the shadows. Showing her long wavy blond hair with her arms fold under her boobs and a leg sticking out of the slit in her dress.

"Impossible I already did a background check on her, Jenny" said Natsu

"Well, that could have been easily be a cover up and as they say, nothing is impossible" smirked Jenny as Mira glared at her, "You better not be lying, Jenny."

"Why would I? I am after all, trying to help out my dear boss" Jenny smoothed her skirt as she leaned in closer towards Natsu, and disgustingly started to flirt with him. Everyone else in the room was grossed out by this, they didn't know why Jenny joined and they certainly didn't know why Natsu let her, they really did not like her.

Natsu ignored Jenny as he concentrated on not burning the whole town down to find Lucy, he was really pissed at Lucy from leaving, 'She better have a reason' he thought as he activated his command mode, "Find Luce" was the one order that drove everyone out of their seats and out of the door.

**Back to Lucy (Megumi)**

BAM!

A bullet went flying straight through the middle dart board. "Bullseye" Megumi said as she put the gun down, ignoring the shock faces on her members.

"Oujo-sama, that scared the shit out of us" said Orga as politely as he could.

"Oujo-sama, please don't without warning use a gun and shot into the board while we are playing darts" said Rufus as he took off his hat and bowed at Megumi.

"So sorry" Megumi sarcastically said as she let her tongue out. But then smirked the next minute as she once again held up the gun towards Sting's forehead. As everyone saw that, they immediately widen their eyes.

"Since I was gone so long, can you guys still remember Sabertooth's rules?" Megumi chuckled as everyone had cold sweat on.

"O-Of course!" yelled Sting in panic, why was he the one that was being pointed at?

"R-Rule one, Sabertooth members are not allowed to reveal who their leader is" said Sting quickly as Megumi nodded and turned her gun towards Rogue.

"Rule two, never cause trouble big enough for the leader to be needed unless necessary" said Rogue as calmly as possible even though his heart was racing in fear.

Megumi nodded once again and then pointed her gun towards Yukino, "R-Rule three, no matter what Sabertooth will stand and fight" Yukino squeak out with her hands clutching her chest.

Megumi nodded once again and pointed towards Minerva, in which she calmly said "Rule four, a Sabertooth member does not let emotions get in the way of a fight" Megumi nodded again, then quickly turned a 180 and pointed towards another male member.

"U-Uh….Rule five….never give up?" he guessed as Megumi smiled at him, which cause him to sign in relief until a gunshot was heard.

The bullet went straight to his head and the blood splashed out onto the nearby members and the now dirty floor. "Someone has not been paying attention" giggled Megumi as the members remained unfazed. This was the type of gang, anyone can join but their leader knew who was worthy and who was not, those who were not gets disposed of.

"Now then, what's rule five, again?" Megumi turned around and used her innocent voice to ask.

"Love is a weakness" everyone in the room answered at the same time, they knew it all too well because everyone in the gang had a broken past.

They were abused.

They cried.

They starved.

But no one helped them.

The world was cruel.

Until an angel came.

She didn't know them.

She too was fighting.

She was fighting life, like all of them were.

But.

She rescued them.

She fed them.

She gave them a meaning to live.

She didn't want anything in returned.

But they all knew.

They owed their lives to the angel with black wings.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Chapter 11 - Grand Mafia Games ~ **

Gunshots were heard all over the room. One by one holes appeared onto the target's colours, blue being the most holes and red the least. Some owned the shots by shooting right through the red centre but most of them just kept hitting the other colours.

"Have you guys even been practicing when I was gone? What happened? Did only Mister Fabulous and his team did all the missions or did you guys just got easy jobs" said Megumi in furious tone as she saw most of her members losing their killing composure and accurate shooting.

"Who the fuck is Mister Fabulous?" commented Sting as everyone just stared back at him. "ME?!" he yelled as he pointed a figure towards himself as everyone else nodded. "WHAT?! OI OJOU-SAMA!" Sting yelled as Megumi just ignored him and continued to scold.

"Do you even have the right to say that, Ojou-sama? I mean you haven't been shooting for almost 2 years, after all" said Orga as everyone else agreed with him but only Sting and his team were face palming themselves.

"Oh?" smirked Megumi as Rufus handed her a gun. She aimed directly at the target and shot. The bullet went straight through the centre with no hesitation. Megumi then continued to point the gun towards Orga's head as everyone went wide eye and quickly step away from him.

"H-Hey w-wai-" panicked Orga as the gunshot stopped him from talking and his headband fell off. The headband was scraped into opened as it fell down to the floor.

"Next time, I won't miss" smiled Megumi as she put the gun down and everyone sighed in relief.

"Now then, any more questions?" Megumi asked with a smile and everyone quickly shook their heads from left to right.

"Good" She said as she turned to leave only to be stopped by Minvera blocking the entrance. "Just asking but are we going to join the GMG?" she asked as Megumi gave her a questioning look.

"It is called Grand Mafia Games, where all the mafia gangs around Fiore gather and compete each other to see who is the best, so since we didn't get the chance to participate in it for the last two years. We were hoping we could this year." said Rufus as Megumi faced him and said, "Well, why won't we?" as she said the whole gang had a smile on their faces.

"Finally! I get to kick some mafia ass!" cheered Sting as his partner cat, Lector praised him like how he always did.

"Well Fro also see Rouge fight?" asked the frog suit cat as he looked up at Rouge and smiled. "Maybe, we will have to see who Ojou-sama picks to present" replied Rouge.

"What do you mean see? Isn't obvious? Our team of course!" grinned Orga, no longer stunned by the earlier death course.

"But only 5 members can be on a team but we have 6 members on Team Sabertooth" reminded Yukino as the rest of the members looked at Megumi.

Meanwhile Megumi was just in the corner shooting multiple dummies into holes, every time she hit major parts of the dummies, meaning the brain or the heart, she grinned as she mumbled to herself, "If only they drip out blood", which made everyone shivered in fear.

"Um, Ojou-sama, who would be playing in the game? Oh and the leaders of the gang cannot join in, unless there is a change in the rules." asked Yukino as Megumi stopped shooting and turned towards her members.

"When does it start?" she questioned as Rufus answered "3 months from now". Megumi 'hmed' and eyed everyone in the room. "I would say that naturally Sabertooth's enemy, Fairy Tail would participate and I'm pretty sure that little angel Lucy inside me would be so oh very sad, if they were not taught a lesson, especially their leader" Megumi stated as her eyes landed on Team Sabertooth.

"Well then since I can't join in, why not we have Mousy, , Cutey Emo, Mr. Know it all and Gayber 2 play in, Yukino you'll be the extra." said Megumi as the said nicknames looked at her with a 'WTF' look, while the other members were laughing their ass off.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT MOUSY/ " yelled both Minvera and Sting together.

"Why the fuck am I called Gayber 2?!" yelled Orga as Megumi said "Your singing is worse than Fairy's Metal Head." While Rouge and Rufus just shook their head in their leader's attempt to annoy them, which was sadly working.

Megumi chuckled at the humour of her gang. Her chuckle died down as she thought about how long the happiness was going to last. She knew that nothing stays the same. This world was a game, there will always a victor and loser in everything. The only hope of surviving this deadly game was to not lose. And she was certainly will not let her gang fall out of the game.

"Hurry up and go train Cubs" she yelled using the nickname that she calls her members with. She was the leader and they were her children, her family. She will never leave them behind no matter how stupid or weak they are, although only the unworthy shall die.

**Back to Fairy Tail**

Natsu was behind the huge pile of paper on his desk and much more on the floor, in fact his office was so messy that he wouldn't even be surprise if there was a dead body under the huge pile of junk. He hasn't slept in days, weeks even because he was too busy finding her 'betrayal of a runaway girlfriend'. During those past few days, his gang members were also searching for her but still not even a clue on where she went. She wasn't home, she wasn't in any of the hotels and they knew if she were to leave the city because the people needed a passport to leave and so far no hers, so she was still in the city.

His members were giving up one by one, being Jenny giving up on the very first day of 'trying' to search for Lucy. Natsu swear he hated that person, if it wasn't the contract with Blue Pegasus, he would have killed Jenny before Jenny could even step one foot in the gang.

"Jenny get out" Natsu said in a harsh tone. He didn't even need to look up to look at that person, the sound of high heels clicking was all what he needed to hear.

"But I wanted to have fun with you~" Jenny purred as Natsu glared at Jenny to get out, "You know just because everyone calls you a she, they all know you're a boy. It would be so funny, if the secret would spread all over Fiore" Natsu said as Jenny slowly backed away from him.

"But we made out! So you can't spread it!" said Jenny as his arms wrapped around his fake boobs, oh how in deep shit she (he) was in.

Natsu was exploding in anger. 'Fuck Blue Pegasus, they can say goodbye to their member for all I care, Jenny doesn't even have the Fairy Tail mark on him' he taught as eyed the Blue horse on Jenny's body, as he brought his gun out.

"W-Wait, what are yo-" said Jenny as he backed away.

"The only reason I kissed you was because I didn't want to break the bond between Blue Pegasus, but I can't give a shit to their Gay Cross dresser anymore **(no offence)**" as Natsu said that, he pulled the trigger to the gun that was pointing towards Jenny and shot her in the forehead.

Before Jenny can even blink, his body fell backwards and eyes went lifeless. While the members outside hearing the gunshot, rush in and saw Jenny's dead body.

"Finally, I thought he would never shut up" said Gajeel as everyone agreed. Gray and Loke grabbed the dead body and carried her out of the room to dispose of it.

"Contact Blue Pegasus, say that their 'present' is gone and dead." commanded Natsu as Mira did just that.

"Also, since the Grand Mafia Games are coming up. Gray, Erza, Mira, Laxus and Gajeel go ahead and join, Loke on standby" Natsu said as they nodded and left to train.

Natsu leaned back on his chair to rest his mind, he was damn stressed from all of this. 'Luce...where are you?'

**3 months later **

The train came to a stop and 7 figures with 2 cats came out of the train, with two of them still sick from the ride. "Watch out, fairies" she said as they walked towards their inn.


	12. Chapter 12

**IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! **

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 12 - Surprise Surprise ~<strong>

**Meanwhile at Lucy's POV (Yes, the Lucy that everybody knows) **

It's cold.

Where did my blanket go? I'm sure I didn't kick it, heck I don't even feel it. I should probably get up and grab it. But...I'm tired, I don't feel like opening my eyes. Maybe I'll just sleep it off.

Ya, that's nice. I'll just sleep it off.

Just sleep…..

**Back to Fairy Tail**

"YOSH! Time to get first place!" yelled Gray as the gang exited the train.

"Shut…up…Ice pick…" huffed Natsu trying not to puke.

Gray laughed at Natsu a laugh that he was so not even trying to hide from his boss, "You still get sick on trains? Pfft!"

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth right now, I'll make sure you don't even have one" Natsu glared at Gray, which made him imminently shut his mouth. The rest of the gang sighed, usually we when they start fighting with each other, they basically don't stop until Erza comes in and stop *cough* punch *cough* them. But since Lucy left, there wasn't really anymore fun and games with Natsu, now it was just serious boss mode all the way with him.

The gang decided to head to their hotel first before touring around the area. The only reason that they could walk without worrying about getting shot by an enemy was because the royal family was actually the ones that held the GMG and of the rules were not to attack anyone outside the arena and the police cannot arrest them only until the games are over. In exchange, they weren't allowed to attack citizens.

"Take my things to the hotel for me, I'm going to go ahead" said Natsu as he dumped his stuff onto Erza's roller where the rest of her bags are placed, she seriously needed to stop bringing her whole closet for a one week trip.

The rest of the gang just stood there and never bothered to disturb their boss. Natsu walked off with his hands in his pocket and also leaving Happy behind. He kept silent to himself while walking into town, well who would talk to themselves anyway, unless Lucy decided to somehow communicate with her inner personalities.

'Luce huh…..' Natsu thought while looking aimlessly at the road, if only he had someone completely dense and always happy go lucky and someone he wouldn't mind being near him 24/7, like his blue cat,. 'How cool would it be if he was able to talk and have wings to fly' Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu continued to walk until a spark caught his eyes and broke out of his thoughts. He looked to his right and saw a shiny silver whip that had a heart shape end. Natsu looked at it, investigating all the features on it.

He smiled, 'Luce would need a weapon when she comes back, well not like she needs it anyway since I'm here but it'll help in her self defence' he thought as he ran into the store and bought it.

"Best $854 I ever spent" he said to himself as he continued his walk.

Until he spotted long blond hair walking just a few feet in front of him. 'Luce?' he thought as he ran ahead and took the blonde's arm, while yelling "Luce!" Just for the person to turn around in surprise, to reveal blue eyes instead of brown and a bigger face shape.

"Oh, wrong person" he said as he let go and hurriedly walked away. That was strange, he was sure he found Lucy but guess it was his imagination.

Ring~

The sound of bells where heard and Natsu immediately looked at his left, he spotted a person walking into an alley and saw that she had blond hair, exactly like Lucy's.

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled. Once the girl heard that, she froze for a second only to break into dash run. Natsu noticing this, too made a run for it 'Why is she running?' he thought as he continued to chase after her.

The blond continued to make sharp turns in the alley's corners, running while having a smirk on her face. She was having fun with him, she was messing with him and she knew that if he knew then he would be pissed, and that was what she wanted.

Toy with him

Mess with him

Play with him

Most importantly, _revenge._

Too distracted with her thoughts, she suddenly felt a metal lash on her left leg. 'What?' she thought as she looked down and saw a whip wrapped around her ankle.

"BEST WHIP EVER!" she heard him yelled from behind. She growled in frustration, that wasn't fair and she hated being caught. The whip was tightly held against her ankle, so she wouldn't be escape anytime soon.

"Luce!" said Natsu with a smile, that has not been seen for the longest time. He quickly hugged her from the back, since she wasn't turning around.

"I miss you" Natsu muttered as she snarled in disgust.

"Let go" she said in a stern voice. Leaving Natsu in confusion, "Luce…?" he questioned. She turned around and faced Natsu. Natsu looked at her, she hasn't changed a bit although the bright look in her eyes were darker.

"Hm, I wonder what Lucy every felt for you. I just feel pure disgust in me" she said

"Loki?" He guessed, there was no way this was his Luce.

"Aw, sorry but I'm the inside you haven't met yet" she smiled as Natsu's eyes widen in realization.

"Megumi?! How did you come out?" Natsu said.

"Well I don't know, maybe it was because Lucy saw you kissing another whore" Megumi said with a smile.

"What are you ta-"

Ding!

Natsu was interrupted by the sound of the castle's clock. They both look at the source and saw it was midnight.

"Oh damn, I'm late" sighed Megumi as she jumped onto a nearby roof. While Natsu looked at the whip, he was pretty sure he didn't let it loose, until he looked at the cut whip with the end lying on the floor.

"See you later~!" yelled Megumi with a childish giggle and a knife in hand, she continued to jump away roof to roof.

Leaving Natsu in shock, as he just stared at the blank sky. The feeling was back, the feeling of anger.

'_I'm getting you back, no matter what'_


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Chapter 13 - Game Start~**

**Next day **

"WELCOME ONE! WELCOME ALL! TO THIS YEAR'S GMG GAMES!" yelled the announcer as everyone in the audience cheered. It was funny how the city's people cheered for mafia gangs that may or may not have killed one of their family members. They knew they shouldn't but it was entertaining, besides they couldn't hurt them and when everything is over they could just fear them once again.

"As everyone was instructed last night, only the first 8 teams are allowed to play the game. SO HERE WE ARE! IN 8TH PLACE WE HAVE! Last year's winners, Fairy Tail!" yelled the announcer.

Everyone cheered for the coming team. Gray and Natsu came out while arguing, Erza eating the cake that Mira did, Mira talking with Laxus while Gajeel was trying to ignore the blush coming to his face when he saw the cheering from a certain blue hair girl.

"We could have gotten first place if you didn't came back late!" Gray hissed at Natsu. "Well sorry that I didn't know that we needed the boss to sign a contract so you guys can enter the maze at midnight" said Natsu

"Ma, what's important is that we got in and out in time" said Mira.

"But it would have been better if we had gotten first place" mumbled Laxus and Mira couldn't help but sigh at the truth.

"In 7th place, we have Quatro Puppy!" yelled the announcer as everyone laughed.

"Oi! We changed it back to Quatro Cerberus!" yelled Bacchus, remembering last year's match where he was beaten by Elfman.

"6th place goes to, Blue Pegasus!" the announcer announced as the girls and guys started to cheer.

"Nice to see you again, my wonderful angels~" yelled Hibiki, proceeded with the girls yelling.

"Ah Erza, still as wonderful to smell I see" said Ichiya as Erza slowly ate finish her cake and crept behind Mira.

"What happened to Jenny?" asked Hibiki looking at Natsu, whom boredly just replied with a "Who knows"

"5th place goes to Mermaid Heel!" the announcer said and the whole male audience started to cheer.

"E-Erza-nee…." mumbled Kagura as Erza quickly left Ichiya with Mira and hugged Kagura.

"4th place goes to Lamia Scale!" continued the announcer

"Oi, Gray! Where's my Juvia?!" yelled Leon

"Since when was Juvia yours?!" yelled back Gray

"3rd place goes to Raven Tail!" said the announcer

"DIDN'T THEY CHEAT LAST TIME?!" yelled everyone in the audience. Extremely bad gangs was not allowed to join unless requested and the king has approved of it.

"Relax everyone, we will make sure that no one will cheat this time" the announcer said as everyone sighed in relief. Well, even if they cheated, Laxus could just kick their butts again.

"2nd place goes to Phantom Lord! Wait, what?"

'What' indeed, everyone literally dropped their jaws down to their feet. Phantom Lord was disbanded years ago due to some problems with Fairy Tail. There was a major blood fight but Fairy Tail still managed to win in the end. However since Phantom Lord lost so many members, they had to disband and got banned from the mafia world. Thus, was never seen again until today.

The rest of the gang was glaring at the Phantom Lord group, they were sure to keep an eye on the two gangs that entered.

"AND FINALLY! 1st place goes to Sabertooth!"

The crowd stopped cheering, everyone went silent. They were certainly not expecting the mafia group, that hasn't been heard since their last 2 years. Sabertooth gave everyone shivers, they didn't cause any big commotion but they knew that they were certainly not on good terms with Fairy Tail.

The Fairy gang didn't seem surprised, since Gray and Juvia ran into Sting and Rogue and told everyone about it, but naturally the crash didn't go well.

The Sabertooth gang walked out. Sting and Rogue came out first, followed by Orga and Rufus then Minerva with their leader behind.

When the Fairy gang noticed the leader, everyone's jaw went open like a fish's. There she was, after all that finding there she was, in a purple tank top and black jacket with black shorts and black combat boots, with her hair let downed and a skull headband placed on.

"L-Lucy?!" gasped Erza

"Since when was Bunny Girl Sabertooth's leader?!" yelled Gajeel in shock.

"Lucy-chan!" yelled Mira happily as she ran over to the supposed Lucy and gave her a hug.

Lucy noticing the sudden impact looked at the white hair maiden and glared, "Let go" . In which Mira gave her a confused look.

Natsu sighed and held Mira shoulder to tell her to let go, as Mira did so he said, "Don't bother getting all happy, this ain't Luce, more like the opposite of Luce. Guys meet Megumi"

The gang, save Natsu, gave him a confused look. "Alright let me explain, apparently Luce has this some kind of personality disorder, meaning she has multiple personalities and to our luck, she has 7 personalities. This is one of them that Aquarius, a personality of Luce told me, she is Megumi and she told me that she apparently represents Luce's inner darkness." Natsu explained to them.

"Ah, well look who studied" said Megumi behind them clapping.

"Hey, so since she's right here….why not catch her now?" suggested Laxus.

"Hm, I like to see you try to even lay a finger on Ojou-sama" chuckled Orga.

"Ojou-sama?" questioned Gray

"Well she is our Queen after all" responded Rufus.

"Well then, we will have to forcefully take her back now, don't we?" said Erza

"Afraid we can't let you do so" stepped in Minerva.

And the heated glare between fairies and tigers began.

.

.

.

"Um…..Excuse me" said Megumi with a hand raised up, as the group stopped their glaring contest and looked at her.

"You know, I'm right here and you should know I don't like being ignored" she said with a dark giggle that made their spins shiver.

"Why not we play a game?" she suggested.

"Game?" asked Natsu as Megumi nodded at him

"Whoever gets the most points in the GMG, will get me willingly follow them, since we wouldn't want to cause trouble in open daylight now won't we? However, whoever loses will have to be the winner's slaves." explained Megumi with a angelic dark smile.

The group gulped, that was way to risky. The Fairy gang looked at their leader and he looked like he was thinking.

While the Saber gang bowed to their leader. "Anything for you Ojou-sama" while Megumi smirked in satisfaction.

"What will you do fairies?" asked Megumi looking at the other party.

"Alright, but the slave thing can only last for a week. After all we wouldn't want your gang to be too embarrassed" grinned Natsu.

"Oh? I guess so, we wouldn't your fairy sparkles to run in shame now don't we?" Megumi taunted back.

They both held out their hand, and shook on it.

"Game Start"


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Chapter 14 - It is not Easy~**

**Lucy's POV**

It's dark.

Pitch black darkness.

Funny, it was always there for me.

Every time I needed comfort, it was there.

I'm not scared of the dark.

Darkness is my friend.

It doesn't leave me like Mama.

It doesn't hate me like Papa.

And

It doesn't hurt me like….who was it again?

**Back to GMG, **

The games were just starting, after the heated battle glare between the two gangs, everyone in the audience started to vote on who would win the bet. Naturally, making Cana rich because she was the first one that suggested the bet.

"Alright everyone! The first game of today is called, 'Maze Kill'. Each participants must find their target person and kill them" said the announcer. That was right killing was part of the game, or at least injure them until they are unable to continue further into the game. That was the strategy of the Royal family, get the gangs to kill each other and less work for them. After all, the prize is billions of cash and they get to go free crime for a week.

"Alright everyone, send out your members!" the announcer said.

The groups turned to their leaders, since they were to pick who to go out. Megumi glanced at Rogue and he nodded, stepping down onto the battlefield.

"Gihi, I'mma go play this round" said Gajeel once he noticed Rogue went out. Natsu didn't say anything and simply nodded. Even though everyone was thinking, 'But Gajeel, you're horrible at mazes' and Levy looking very worried.

The other participants too went down and each and everyone of them glared at each other. The announcer gave each one of them a paper that they would pick in a hat and said,

"The rules are to simply just kill your target.

You may use any weapon you like.

No receiving help from outsiders.

No one should kill anyone else unless it is their target and likewise their target can also kill your killer.

If the killer has chosen to not fight the target, the killer is able to give up but will immediately have a score 0, no matter how much targets the killer had kill.

Once you have killed your target, you would be given another piece of paper. If you were to have the same target as another killer, then the first one to kill the target would be given the points. The other would receive another paper.

Game lasts for 17 minutes, any more harming after that would consider a rule breaker" the announcer said, blunt and simple, no questions ask, no loopholes found at least that was what they thought.

The gang nodded and so began the game.

The battle area started to rise on where the participants were standing. For safety issues, every time there would be a battle the arena would be like an elevator and go upwards. So in order to watch them, they installed cameras in every inch and corner of the arena. Of course, no shield to protect them if they were to fall off the arena and land onto the ground, so death for that unlucky person.

On top of the arena also grew long walls with each participants in between them. A hologram counter appeared on top of the sky. Counting from '10...9...8….4….3...2….1! START GAME!'

They ran forward and into the complicated maze entrance. When Gajeel entered, he looked around and only saw walls and turnings. He grumbled in frustration, maze wasn't his type of thing, heck his blue hair friend was! He so wished that he had her mind right now. He looked down onto his paper and it wrote, 'Hibiki'

"Gihi, he should be easy" Gajeel smirked and looked around again, "IF ONLY I CAN FIND HIM!" he yelled and walked to a direction.

As he began to walk into another direction, he felt a sudden blade swing behind him. He quickly moved to the side but the side of the blade still gave a small slash on his cheek.

"Shhh….aw, I missed" said Kurohebi as he proceed to use his long snake like tongue to lick the blade.

"Well, look who it is the Black Snake" glared Gajeel.

Kurohebi laughed and showed him the paper that said, 'Gajeel' "Wellsss, good thing I didn't need to waste time on finding a metal head like you"

"And I don't need to find someone to kill" said Gajeel getting his knuckles ready. Kurohebi gotten his tiny blade shurikens out on each of the opening between his fingers and charged at Gajeel. Likewise, Gajeel had his hard metal gloves on and ran towards him.

Kurohebi threw a handful of shurikens towards Gajeel, which he dodged with his gloves blocking it for him. Only to release that it was a mere distraction and saw that Kurohebi jumped up towards him with his other hand of shurikens ready to cut him anytime.

Gajeel smirked and let the shurikens hit his skin, only for Kurohebi to noticed that not even a scratch was placed on his body.

"Gihi, didn't you know that my body is as hard as iron? Your weak ass shurikens can't do shit" smirked Gajeel and proceeded to charge at Kurohebi and punch him in the chest. He continued to punch him until blood splat out of his mouth.

Gajeel grinned even more when he noticed the hot red blood, then his gloves appeared with sharp thorn edges. With one final punch, the edges dug deep inside and small parts of the meat in the body came following out of the body when Gajeel pulled out.

Ding! Ding! Good as dead.

Gajeel smiled in excitement as he continued on his journey, leaving the dead body to rot or the game cleaners to dig the body a grave or burn it into ashes.

"Now then, have to find Hibiki"

**Meanwhile Rogue **

Rogue sighed as he looked back down on his paper, 'Sol'. A Phantom Lord member. He hated that guild, it was stupid enough to even try to kidnap Oujou-sama. Even though they nearly did, since she was in Lucy form but Oujou-sama quickly came out and beat them senseless. After that they disbanded because when we heard about the attempt, the whole group rushed to their base and destroyed everything in it, without telling Oujou-sama though. In the end it was worth it, even though we had to endure Oujou-sama's lecture about not telling her anything.

'It's been awhile since I killed someone' he thought as he heard someone approaching from behind the corner. He turned around and surprise surprise, it was just the person he was looking for, Sol.

When Sol noticed Rogue, he was in deep fuck. Sol looked at him and quickly said, "W-Wait! I don't want to battle you!" while showing him a paper with, 'Milliana'. While Rogue responded by showing him his paper and Sol quickly turned and ran. Rogue sighed and ran after him. 'Really you just had to give me this bullshit' he thought as he caught up to him in no time.

Rogue simply jumped higher with the wall to support it and landed in front of his target. Sol quickly turned into a stop and prayed for mercy.

"Pathetic" Rogue said with a glare. This was not how assassins were suppose to act, even if they were in the face of death, they should not ever beg for mercy. What a shame, he thought Phantom Lord would have at least decent members.

With one more glare, Rogue took out his sword and one slash Sol into half. Soon after, Rogue examined his sword and looked at his shiny black blade, with no hint of blood since he cut him so fast that the blood was unable to respond in time.

Rogue had his face as expressionless as ever. 'This was too easy' he thought as a paper fell down from the sky and landed on his hand. His next target was, 'Gajeel'. Rogue had excitement all over his body and left to another direction.

**To the Audiences. **

The crowd had witnessed the two blood battles, well mostly just one sided. Milliana in Mermaid Heel had already defeated Toby from Lamai Scale with ease, who knew to never mess with a cat especially against a dog. Hibiki from Blue Pegasus also defeated Rocker from Quatro with ease.

Eventually, Milliana gotten Rogue's paper but Hibiki had Milliana's paper. Fortunately for Hibiki, he ran into Milliana quite quickly. Milliana just thanked the heavens that it wasn't Rogue, or else she would have been dead meat.

They both got into a battle pose and started to fight, with Milliana's cat claws and Hibiki's punches and armor. Even though it was Hibiki's policy to not hit girls, he needed to do this for the sake of his gang.

Eventually, Hibiki won, since Milliana's cat claws were not enough to destroy him armor. However, he stilled let Milliana lived, even though severely injured. Then another paper fell on to Hibiki's hand, 'Rogue'.

"Oh hell" said Hibiki as he already felt a shadow creeping behind him. Hibiki turned around and saw Rogue standing right behind him, oh what luck he had.

Rogue looked at him boredly but then saw the paper on his hand. He looked up at him and waited for Hibiki to attack first, since the attacker had to attack the target first in order for the target to fight back.

Hibiki looked at Rogue and sighed, he raised his hands up and yelled "I give up!" and so, a hole appeared in the ground for him to slide in and slide out of the area.

Rogue looked at the hole lazily he wasn't thinking that Hibiki was a coward, in fact he thought that Hibiki was smart, he knew that he was able to fight him and so he quitted and he wouldn't die, since he was mostly just brains instead of fists.

"Well, saves me time to battle you" said Gajeel coming from behind Rogue.

"Looks like it's just the two of us" said Rogue as he turned around and faced Gajeel.

Gajeel immediately charged into the fight with his sharp metal gloves in hand. While Rogue got out his sword and both weapons clash onto each other.

Gajeel pulled back on of his hands and punched forward to Rogue's arm. Making him flinch in pain and just enough time for Gajeel to make both hands aim to Rogue's face. Rogue acting fast, quickly jumped onto the air and did a flip behind Gajeel, with his sword slashing down his tip of Gajeel's hair. When Rogue landed, Gajeel's hair was shortly cut in the middle and some skin with clothing peeled off.

"Gihi, nice try but my body is as hard as iron" Gajeel said and turned around to punch Rogue, but then he froze in place.

"Wait, what?" Gajeel said trying to move.

"You should know that my blade contains poison, why do you think it's black and shiny then the rest of the silver swords. The poison is too a strong one, it affects the body in just a few seconds. Don't worry I made sure it wasn't deep enough to kill you because Oujou-sama would not like dead slaves" Rouge said as he proceeded to light punch Gajeel down to the ground, since he was still frozen.

"FUCKER! I WANT A REMATCH!"

**Score: **

**Fairy Tail - 1**

**Sabertooth - 2**

**Mermaid Heel - 1**

**Blue Pegasus - 0**

**Lamia Scale - 0**

**Raven Tail - 0 **

**Quatro Puppy - 0**

**Phantom Lord - 0**


End file.
